Love in the eight
by Ficzilt
Summary: The 8 students of kisaragi academy don't know each other until the second year of high school starts, they meet each other finding love in the group of 8, will love be in the right places?
1. A new day

** Some characters will seem OC**.**...**

It is a rainy day for the students of kisaragi academy, thunder can be heard and lightning can be seen. Students start coming in wet, some smelly, others frankly care if they are smelly or wet.

A male student approaches the school gates, his brown hair wet from all the rain that has been pouring, his brown eyes looked up, seeing the school building, he smiled.

"Another year at Kisaragi Academy" Satoshi said lifting his arm above his head trying to block the rain.

'Ugh, I forgot my umbrella' He thought

"Ha! You got no umbrella wimp" A male voice said.

Satoshi turned to the right seeing a bleached hair male leaning against the stone wall, his grey eyes focusing on satoshi, looking up and down, observing him.

"Uh..what?" Satoshi said noticing his actions.

"Nothing..see ya wimp!" The bleached hair male said.

Satoshi gazed at the bleached haired student walking away in the distance, once he was out of sight satoshi walked towards the entrance.

Satoshi made it through the entrance, he walked up the stairs carefully taking out a white sheet of paper that was written "Class 2-9".

He kept walking in search for Class 2-9, soon he found a room with the numbers 2-9 on the side. Satoshi was nervous but excited at the same time, he opened the door nervously revealing the classroom

Satoshi walked towards the teacher's desk, he saw the teacher sitting down organizing sheets of paper.

"Um…Ms?" Satoshi said.

The female teacher heard him and turned to look at him. She observed him for 5 secs and began to smile.

"Hello my name is Ms. Yui, welcome to class 2-9!" Ms. Yui said cheerfully.

"Hello, my name is Satoshi Mochida, nice to meet you Ms. Yui" Satoshi said bowing.

"Mochida, you may take your seat" Ms. Yui said.

Satoshi already spotted a seat, he walked fast towards it, he didn't want anyone else to claim it, he put his hand on the desk so others can see that it's his seat.

Satoshi noticed another hand on the desk, he looked up seeing a short hair female student.

"Ahem..It's my seat.." Satoshi said sitting down.

"Hey! I got to it first" The female student said.

"Well, I am sitting down on the seat, so..it's now mine" Satoshi said crossing his arms.

"I still claimed it first!" The female student said angrily.

Satoshi face palmed, he didn't want to argue with a student in the second year of high school, he already dealed with one last year..now this year? Especially with a female student.

"Fighting over a desk I see?" Another female voice said.

Both turned to look at the way the voice came from, both of them saw a female student standing with her arms crossed, she had dark blue eyes, indigo hair styled with two pigtails held by red hair ties.

Satoshi looked at her carefully, 'she looked like a goody two shoes person' Satoshi thought.

"Yes we are but since I am already sitting, I claimed it" Satoshi said.

"I got to it first!" The short hair female student said.

"Mind telling me your names?" The indigo hair female student said.

"Name is Satoshi Mochida" Satoshi said.

"My name is Naomi Nakashima" Naomi said.

"Ah..Mochida and Nakashima I am the class representative, Ayumi Shinozaki" Ayumi said.

"Oh..class rep.." Satoshi said scratching his head.

"Anyways...Nakashima, Mochida took a seat already so...you have to find another seat" Ayumi said

"Oh...okay..." Naomi said sadly, she already planned on sitting there last year. She sadly turned around walking to another seat.

Satoshi saw the sad expression on naomi's face, he stood up grabbing her wrist.

"Wait!..Nakashima..I'll give you my seat" Satoshi said letting go of her wrist.

Naomi turned to look at him, she stared at his brown kind eyes.

"R-really?" Naomi said to make sure he wasn't kidding.

"Yea..really.." Satoshi said smiling at her.

Naomi smiled back and took a seat.

"Thank you" Naomi said happily.

"No problem" Satoshi said.

"Are you sure Mochida?" Ayumi said.

"Yea I am sure, now I have to look for another seat" Satoshi said looking around.

"Oh..okay, good luck!" Ayumi said.

"Ok, see ya" Satoshi said.

**5 minutes later...**

Satoshi finally found a seat, he walked towards it and took a seat realizing naomi was staring at him, he raised an eyebrown confused on why she was looking at him that much.

Naomi observed satoshi, Soon she notices a female student with amber eyes and brown long hair styled into curls on both sides, she passed by naomi. The female student had a troubled look on her face.

Naomi stood up leaving her bag on the seat, she went to the female student that needed help.

"Hey, you need help?" Naomi said.

"Yea, which seat is better because I don't want any student annoying me while I am studying" The female student said.

"I recommend that one" Naomi said pointing at the desk by the wall.

"Oh, thank you for your help" The female student said.

"Your welcome" Naomi said.

Naomi went back to her seat, she waited and waited until the teacher stood up to begin.

"Good Morning class 2-9, my name is Ms. Yui, I will be your homeroom teacher" Ms. Yui said.

"Good Morning Ms. Yui" Everyone said in unison.

"I'll first do the attendance, then the lesson" Ms. Yui said.

Ms. Yui began calling out names.

"Shinozaki Ayumi?" Ms. Yui said.

"Present" Ayumi said.

"Eh..Suzumoto Mayu?" Ms. Yui said.

"Here" Mayu said.

"Morishige Sakutaro?" Ms. Yui said.

"Here" Morishige said.

'Haven't I seen both of them somewhere..?' Satoshi thought.

"Nakashima Naomi?" Ms. Yui said.

"Here" Naomi said.

"Mochida Satoshi?" Ms. Yui

"Here" Satoshi said.

"Shinohara Seiko?" Ms. Yui said.

"Here!" Seiko said cheerfully, waving her hand above her head.

'Oh..so she's seiko..' Naomi thought.

Ms. Yui called out other students until..

"Kishinuma Yoshiki?" Ms. Yui said.

There was no answer, Ms. Yui looked around for any raised hands until she just marked him absent.

The door opened revealing a bleached hair male with grey eyes.

"I am here" Yoshiki said

"You are late on the first day of school!" Ms. Yui said.

Yoshiki just ignored her and went to a empty seat.

Ms. Yui looked at yoshiki, she already knew he was going to be a problem. Soon she puts the attendance sheet away and began the lesson.

'Great, that guy seems trouble' Ayumi thought.

Yoshiki noticed the brown haired male. 'So the weak guy is here..' Yoshiki thought.

**7 minutes later...**

Yoshiki got bored, he slumped on the table and started to sleep.

Ayumi noticed the actions of the bleached haired male, 'he sure is going to become a problem' Ayumi thought, she focused on the lesson, ignoring his actions.

**A/N: Yea that's all for now, just leave a review on what you thought on this first chapter, Peace out.**


	2. Problems with Yoshiki

Chapter 2: Problems with Yoshiki

**A/N: Decided to make a new chapter during school...Let's get to it!**

Ayumi couldn't concentrate on the lesson, yoshiki sleeping in the middle of a lesson just bothered her so much, she just wanted to yell at him in front of everyone.

Satoshi noticed the class rep glancing at yoshiki several times, since he was sitting behind ayumi he had a chance to talk to her.

"Class rep what's the matter?" Satoshi said whispering.

Ayumi heard satoshi and turned around to look at him.

"Yea, that guy is sleeping in the middle of a lesson" Ayumi said.

Satoshi turned to see yoshiki, he looked like he was in a deep sleep.

"Yea he is, but it's better if you leave him alone, telling him what to do seems like a bad idea" Satoshi said.

"Yea, but it bothers me so much I can't concentrate" Ayumi said.

"Try ignoring him" Satoshi said.

"I tried ignoring him, but it just won't work" Ayumi said.

"Ok then tr-" Ms. Yui cut him off.

"Mochida and Shinozaki pay attention to the lesson!" Ms. Yui said.

Satoshi quickly went back to his work, he took a quick glimpse of yoshiki sleeping.

'How did she not notice him sleeping?" Satoshi thought.

**17 minutes later...**

The bell rang.

"Ok, class go to your next period subject" Ms. Yui said.

Everyone started to put away their notebooks and pencils away. Ayumi sighed with relief, she couldn't take the bleached hair male sleeping through the lesson.

Yoshiki woke up, seeing everyone else leaving, he stood up and headed towards the door. He felt his sleeve being pulled, he turned around meeting a female student.

"Um..what is it?" Yoshiki said.

"I want to talk to you, now" Ayumi said.

"Ok, first what's your name, second..go on" Yoshiki said.

"I am the class representative, Ayumi Shinozaki" Ayumi said.

"Ok..go on" Yoshiki said in a hurry.

"I am just telling you to not sleep during a lesson it bothers me to see you like that" Ayumi said.

"Don't worry about me, I am enjoying it" Yoshiki said.

"Well it's annoying me!" Ayumi yelled at him.

"Well then sorry for bothering you with my actions, now I gotta go" Yoshiki said leaving.

Ayumi saw him leave in a hurry.

'At least he apologized" Ayumi thought.

**Meanwhile...**

Satoshi was walking on the hallways of the 2nd floor searching for his next class, soon he notices naomi next to him.

"Hey Mochida" Naomi said.

"Oh, Hey Nakashima" Satoshi said.

"You seem troubled by something" Naomi said looking at him.

"Yea, it's this guy..Kishinuma" Satoshi said.

"Oh that guy, he seems trouble" Naomi said.

"Yea…I met him earlier too" Satoshi said.

"Really? Did he say something?" Naomi asked.

"He called me a wimp" Satoshi said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well..he probably has a reason" Naomi said.

Satoshi looked at her and smiled.

"Yea probably" Satoshi said.

"To me you seem kind" Naomi said.

"Thanks..and to me you seem also kind but maybe a little argumentative..?" Satoshi said.

Naomi blushed and playfully punched satoshi.

"Hey! I am not argumentative, I just planned on sitting there last year" Naomi said.

Satoshi laughed.

"Yea..sure.." Satoshi said.

**At The Assembly...**

Satoshi saw were his class was sitting, he walked towards his class, when he made it he made a choice to sit down at the end.

Satoshi sat down when he spotted the bleached hair male student walking towards him, he took a seat next to him.

"Hey..weak guy, what's up?" Yoshiki said.

Satoshi started to get angry and curious why he was calling him 'wimp' and 'weak guy'.

"Why do you call me wimp and a weak guy" Satoshi said growled.

"Woah...chill...It's because you seem weak" Yoshiki said.

"Even if I am weak or not please stop calling me names" Satoshi said.

"Ok..then what do you want me to call you?" Yoshiki asked.

"Call me Satoshi or just Mochida" Satoshi said.

"Ok, Satoshi" Yoshiki said.

Soon the curtains open, revealing a male teacher with a microphone in his hand, he held it up by his mouth to talk.

"Hello everyone, welcome to this special assembly" The male teacher said.

"Today we are welcoming you differently" The teacher said.

"Oh great.." Yoshiki muttered.

"We introduce you a play, with the main protagonists, Mayu Suzumoto and Sakutaro Morishige!" The teacher said.

'Now it make sense why I have seened them somewhere' Satoshi thought.

**(A/N: I skipped the whole play because I didn't have time since I am writing this while I am at school -.-)**

**At lunch...**

Yoshiki finally got his lunch, it took ages for him to wait in line until it was his turn. He tried finding a table, but he didn't like none of them, he only had a choice…

Yoshiki walked towards were Satoshi, Morishige and Mayu are sitting. He sat next to satoshi meeting morishige in front of him.

"Hello, my name is Sakutaro Morishige" Morishige said.

Yoshiki raised an eyebrown, he was introducing himself this fast?

"Sup, my name is Yoshiki Kishinuma" Yoshiki said.

Morishige smiled, he looked at Mayu besides him, he soon realized he forgot to introduce her.

"Oh, and this is Mayu Suzumoto" Morishige said.

"Nice to meet you Suzumoto" Yoshiki said trying to be nice.

"Nice to meet you too Kishinuma" Mayu said.

"So..I see you already met my bud here" Yoshiki said putting his arm over satoshi's neck.

"Yea we did, he came to us actually" Morishige said.

"Meeting the stars without me eh?" Yoshiki said.

Yoshiki tightened his grip around satoshi's neck making satoshi cough and wheeze.

Yoshiki laughed and let go of satoshi.

"That was your punishment for meeting the stars without me" Yoshiki said.

"You...could've...killed...me!" Satoshi said panting for air

"Whatever" Yoshiki said.

Soon ayumi joins in, she sat between satoshi and yoshiki, she introduced herself at the two stars.

Mayu and Ayumi began talking as the boys munched their food, hearing their conversation.

Soon naomi joins in with another student, naomi sat next to satoshi, while the other student sat next to mayu.

Satoshi noticed the student and smiled.

"Hello, um….Shinohara" Satoshi said.

"Hello….Mochida" Seiko said.

"She seems pretty" Yoshiki whispered to satoshi.

"There is no time for dating right now" Satoshi said.

"Yea...right..." Yoshiki said

* * *

**A/N: Yea I am stopping here today, maybe I'll do another chapter today after school. I did not double check my work so if their is spelling and grammar error it's because I am at school so yea..**


	3. The Alleyway

**Here's another chapter...**

**After lunch...**

Yoshiki was walking to his next class with satoshi, he was bored so he started a conversation.

"Satoshi what's new?" Yoshiki said.

"Hm? Nothing.." Satoshi said.

"Any girls you like?" Yoshiki said.

Satoshi looked at him, sadly he did not have a crush on anyone.

"No.." Satoshi said.

"Oh.." Yoshiki said slightly bored.

"Yoshiki, do you like shinozaki?" Satoshi asked.

"Huh? What makes you think I do?" Yoshiki said.

"I noticed you were staring at Shinozaki" Satoshi said smirking.

"N-no I wasn't, I just happen to stare at everyone" Yoshiki said.

"You expect me to believe that?" Satoshi said.

"Yes…" Yoshiki said.

"Well, do you like her?" Satoshi said.

"Maybe..?" Yoshiki said.

Satoshi raised an eyebrown.

"Ok..fine I do" Yoshiki said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ha! I kne-" Satoshi stopped noticing Yoshiki looking at Ayumi pass by.

"Yep..you definitely like her" Satoshi said.

"Huh? What was it?" Yoshiki said.

"Nothing…" Satoshi said.

**Meanwhile...**

Naomi and seiko were talking about their new friends they made at lunch.

"Yea they both act real good" Naomi said.

"Ya" Seiko said.

"Also the kishinuma guy, what do you think about him?" Naomi said.

"Well he seems like trouble, but maybe in the inside he is kind" Seiko said.

"Really?" Naomi said.

"Yea..I noticed he was looking at shinozaki quite a while" Seiko said smirking.

"Yea me too, the thing is how come Shinozaki didn't notice?" Naomi asked.

"Oh..you haven't notice either?" Seiko asked.

"Notice what..." Naomi said.

"While kishinuma was staring at Shinozaki, she was staring at Mochida" Seiko said chuckling.

"Wow, I didn't even notice.." Naomi said.

Naomi spotted the brunette with the bleached hair male talking, she looked at them finding it weird that yoshiki was blushing.

**Meanwhile...**

Mayu and Morishige were walking together, none of them talked, until morishige broke the silence.

"Hey..um..Suzumoto, what do you think of the 5 friends we just made at lunch" Morishige asked.

Mayu turned to look at him.

"They all are friendly, just one thing..." Mayu said.

"What is it?" Morishige asked.

"I noticed Kishinuma staring at Shinozaki while Shinozaki stares at Mochida" Mayu said giggling.

"Wow, I haven't notice since I was drinking 2 bottles of water from all that voice acting" Morishige said.

"I was thinking to invite them to the mall with us" Mayu said.

"Yea I agree, it will be interesting to go with them" Morishige said.

"Yea" Mayu said.

Morishige looked at his watch and looked back at mayu.

"Let's hurry, we don't want to be late for class" Morishige said.

"Okay let's go" Mayu said.

**After School...**

Satoshi exited the school and began walking to the store to buy a cup of chocolate since it's starting to get cold.

**Meanwhile...**

Yoshiki walked out and went to an alleyway, he received a call from Morishige.

'What does he want..' he thought.

Yoshiki answered the call.

"Hello kishinuma" Morishige said.

"Yea, Hello four eyes" Yoshiki said.

"Great you called Mochida names now me?" Morishige said.

"Hello Mo-ri-shi-ge" Yoshiki said.

"Ugh, whatever. Just saying Me and Suzumoto are inviting you to go to the mall with Shinozaki, Nakashima and Shinohara" Morishige said.

"What about satoshi" Yoshiki said.

"Invite him" Morishige said.

"Too laz-" Yoshiki said but Morishige ended the call.

'Well..time to call satoshi' Yoshiki thought.

Yoshiki opened the door and went inside.

**With Satoshi...**

Satoshi was walking, he checked the time on his phone, it was 6:40 pm.

'Wow I took that long?' Satoshi questioned himself.

Satoshi knew his parents will get mad if he got there after 7, he knew a shortcut to his house, it was the only way, maybe dangerous but he had no choice.

He went into a alleyway, he kept walking until he heard foot steps behind him, satoshi stopped and turned around seeing 1 tall male wearing a mask.

Satoshi sighed, he knew this will happen, he had no choice but to run. He turned around but he felt his wrist pulled, making him turn meeting the masked male.

The masked guy grabbed his neck and pinned him against the wall, he tightened his grip around his neck even more.

"You should have not came here" The guy said.

Satoshi began to cough and cough, he struggled to breathe, soon he coughed out blood. Satoshi knew what to do.

'I have to be a man' Satoshi thought.

Satoshi was trying to lift his hand up while he was struggling to breathe, soon enough he had it lift up and striked a punch on the male, the guy stumbled back, he touched his lip and realized he was bleeding.

Satoshi was finally breathing, he noticed the guy's lip bleeding, he felt proud for punching him, it was his first time.

The guy was getting really angry and swung his right arm, satoshi blocked it and used his other hand to punch his jaw. The guy felt pain and started to yell out..

"Yoshiki! Come help me out!" The guy yelled.

Satoshi froze as he heard the name 'Yoshiki'.

'It couldn't be him...could it?" Satoshi thought.

Yoshiki heard his mate call out for him, he stood up and went outside, he was suprised to find Satoshi fighting with his mate.

"Yoshiki help me beat him up" The guy said.

Yoshiki didn't want to fight with his friend, satoshi was looking at him while his mate waited for his response.

"Sorry, I refuse.." Yoshiki said

"I demand you to beat him up" The guy said.

"I said I won't do it!" Yoshiki yelled at him.

"Fine have it your way, I'll finish him" The guy said.

The guy dashed towards satoshi only to be pulled back by a strong force.

"Don't" Yoshiki said.

"What's wrong with you, go beat him up" The guy said.

"For the second time, I won't do it!" Yoshiki yelled.

"Do it or I'll have my men beat you up" The guy said.

"How about this…I quit" Yoshiki said.

"What? You can't quit!" The guy said.

"Already did" Yoshiki said.

"Ok, fine" The guy said.

Soon other guys with masks on surrounded Yoshiki.

"Satoshi go!" Yoshiki said.

"No I'll help you!" Satoshi said.

"Just go!" Yoshiki yelled.

"Fine" Satoshi said.

Satoshi ran away, he looked behind him finding 2 guys chasing him.

"Great…" Satoshi said.

Luckily he outran them and arrived at his house, he went inside expecting his parents to yell at him. He realized all the lights were off, he dashed upstairs to his room, he threw his stuff on the floor and slumped on his bed.

'What a crazy day..' Satoshi thought.

Satoshi checked his phone, it was 8:27 pm. He also received a message from Yoshiki.

From yoshiki: Yo, Morishige and Suzumoto invited Me, you, Nakashima, Shinozaki and Shinohara to the mall, you coming?

Satoshi noticed this message was sent an hour ago. He sighed and texted back..

From satoshi: Yea I will go.

Satoshi closed his phone and fell asleep quickly…

* * *

**A/N: That's all for this chapter, leave a review of what you think about this chapter, peace out.**


	4. Second Day

**Another chapter :3 **

Satoshi woke up the sound of his phone, he grabbed his phone seeing a message from Yoshiki, he opened his phone and read the text.

From Yoshiki: Ok good see ya at class.

Satoshi texted back…

From Satoshi: Ok.

Satoshi yawned and stood up ready to go to school.

**With Yoshiki...**

He received a text from satoshi, he looked at it and stood up. He yawned while stretching.

"Ah Ow!" Yoshiki said.

Yoshiki realized his nose was purple, he touched it as more pain came.

"At least their is no more injuries.." Yoshiki said to himself.

**At School...**

Naomi was walking towards the main entrance when she noticed satoshi sitting down on thw bench, he seem deep in thought.

She was worried about him, she doesn't why she was worried about him so much. Naomi sat next to satoshi.

"Is something the matter Mochida?" Naomi said startling the brunette.

"Ahh! Oh it's you Nakashima….you literally scared me…" Satoshi sais putting his hand on his heart like if he was going to have a heartattack.

"Scaredy cat…" Naomi said.

"Hey!" Satoshi said.

"So..what's the matter?" Naomi asked.

"Nothing.." Satoshi said looking at the ground.

"Stop lying Mochida I know something is wrong" Naomi said.

"Ok fine…" Satoshi said.

Satoshi explained everything that happened yesterday after school.

"Wow..you finally are a man.." Naomi said.

"Hey! That's not the situation here!" Satoshi said.

"Ok, ok, so you think kishinuma will be that injured since he was alone fighting with those...I dont know.." Naomi said.

"Yea he did fight them alone.." Satoshi said.

Naomi heard the bell ring for class..she stood up and extended her arm in front of satoshi.

Satoshi looked up and saw naomi's hand out, he gladly took her hand, naomi lifted him up finding satoshi heavy, struggling she finally lifted him up fully.

"You…look..heavier..than..it looks.." Naomi said panting for air.

"We have to get to class!" Satoshi said.

**At class...**

Satoshi entered with naomi besides him, his eyes quickly focused on the bleached hair male with a purple nose.

Satoshi sighed with relief that his nose was the only injury he had.

Satoshi walked towards yoshiki.

"Dude did you break your nose?" Satoshi asked.

"I don't know…" Yoshiki said.

Satoshi touched his nose.

"Owww!" Yoshiki said.

"Yea you have a broken nose" Satoshi said.

"You look like crap Kishinuma" Morishige said.

"Oh, shut up" Yoshiki said.

"You need to go to the nurse Kishinuma" Naomi said.

"Yea you do" Satoshi said.

"Nah I don't need to go to the nurse" Yoshiki said.

"Come on Yoshiki go to the nurse" Satoshi said.

"No" Yoshiki said.

"Well, I give up" Satoshi said going to his seat.

"Seriously?" Mayu said.

"Yes" Satoshi said.

"I am going to be fine so don't worry" Yoshiki said.

"Ok then...we trust you" Morishige said.

"Good" Yoshiki said crossing his arms.

"Let's go Suzumoto" Morishige said.

"Ok" Mayu said following Morishige.

Satoshi raised an eyebrown as he looked at Morishige and Suzumoto walking to towards their seat together.

"Something wrong?" Seiko said.

"Wha-What the hell Shinohara, where did you came from?" Satoshi asked.

"I was behind you all the time silly!" Seiko said.

"Impossible, you don't sit there anyways" Satoshi said.

"I do…" Seiko said.

Satoshi realized she did, how come he didn't notice seiko behind him?

"Well then..hello" Satoshi said.

"You are boring" Seiko said.

"We just started" Satoshi said.

"You already got me bored" Seiko said.

"Well then sorry for being boring" Satoshi said.

Seiko thought for 5 secs then she said..

"Mochida do you like Naomi?" Seiko said

"First name basis?" Satoshi said.

"Yea we are best friends now!" Seiko said cheerfully.

**-Flashback-**

Seiko was at naomi's house doing her homework. She looked at naomi and began talking.

"Hey Nakashima" Seiko said.

"Hm?" Naomi said.

"Can we be best friends!" Seiko said.

Naomi thought about it, she was nice and funny at times…she smiled at her.

"Sure!" Naomi said.

"Yayyy!" Seiko said happily.

**-Flashback End :o-**

"So yea.." Seiko said.

"Good for you, now I have to stu-" Seiko cut him off.

"Tell me if you like her, pweaseeee!" Seiko said.

"I only like her as a friend" Satoshi said.

"Sure you do.." Seiko said.

Satoshi ignored her and faced foward, he noticed Ayumi taking a seat while Yoshiki looks at her.

Satoshi chuckled.

'He is obsessed with Shinozaki' Satoshi said.

* * *

**A/N: and that's all for this chapter, maybe another chapter later or tomorrow, leave a review on what you thought about this chapter...peace out..**


	5. The Party: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own corpse party or it's character's**

**2 weeks later**

**At lunch...**

Ayumi entered the cafeteria and went straight to were her friends are sitting, she was excited to tell her friends the great news.

Yoshiki was the first one to notice Ayumi walking fast towards them. He waved his hand out attracting attention from the rest at the table.

Ayumi sat between Yoshiki and Satoshi again…

"Shinozaki you seem very happy today" Yoshiki said scratching his head.

"Oh yea, I am! I have some great news!" Ayumi said.

"What is it?" Satoshi said

"The whole school has been invited to a party today at 8 pm" Ayumi said clapping her hands.

"I'll be there" Yoshiki said.

"Same" Naomi said.

"I can go" Mayu said.

"I can too" Morishige said.

"Yay partyyyy!" Seiko said with excitement.

"Are you going Shinohara?" Satoshi asked.

"Yep" Seiko said.

"..I..think I can't go…" Satoshi said sadly.

Everyone stopped talking about the party and looked at him.

"Really?..You have to come man" Yoshiki said.

"I agree with kishinuma" Morishige said.

"Yea, you should come" Naomi said.

Satoshi couldn't go, his parents won't let him go at night, they were overprotective with their kids.

"I'll try to come" Satoshi said.

"Great! If you don't come I'll get super pissed" Yoshiki said.

The bell rang.

"I have to go prepare the party" Ayumi said.

"Wait Class Rep, where is the party held?" Naomi said.

"At the gym" Ayumi said.

"The gym is big.." Morishige said.

"The whole school is invited.." Ayumi said.

"I thought you were smart Morishige" Yoshiki said.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that" Morishige said.

"You still did" Yoshiki said.

Morishige continues to ignore him.

Yoshiki started to call him names.

"You got square glasses man, you should wear round so you can look like harry potter" Yoshiki said.

"Kishinuma stop" Mayu said.

"Nerd" Yoshiki said.

"Stop Kishinuma!" Mayu said.

"White nerd" Yoshiki said.

"Stop man" Satoshi said.

Yoshiki cotinued.

"You shouldn't be called Morishige, you should be called Morishiga-" Yoshiki was beginning to cough.

"I think you talked too much" Mayu said.

"Y-yea...probably.." Yoshiki said holding his throat with his hand.

"And…I'll be going.." Satoshi said turning around.

Yoshiki grabbed his collar, pulling him back.

"You are not going anywhere until you give me my money for the dare I did yesterday" Yoshiki said in a weak voice.

"Alright I'll give it to you.…just let go..." Satoshi said.

Yoshiki let go of Satoshi's collar.

Satoshi smiled and started to run away.

"Oh! You son of-" Morishige cut him off.

"It's better if you let him go" Morishige said.

"…Ok...fine.." Yoshiki said.

**Mochida Household, 7:15 pm..**

Satoshi changed into his casual clothes, after that he started thinking of any plans to sneak out his house without his parents noticing.

After 2 or 3 minutes of thought, satoshi finally came up with a idea.

Satoshi stood up and turned off his lights so his parents will think he is sleeping. He took his phone and car keys.

He opened his window all the way up carefully, not to make noise since his little sister is next door, he made sure his door was locked.

Satoshi stood on the edge and looked down at the grass, he took a deep breath ready for the jump.

Satoshi tried to jump but couldn't since he was scared of breaking his leg, he kept taking deep breaths calming himself, After a few seconds he heard his little sister.

"Onii-chan" Yuka said walking towards his room.

'Ah, crap, crap, crap' Satoshi thought.

Satoshi jumped out quickly, he landed on the grass realizing his leg was ok. He saw the lights beginning to turn on.

Satoshi started running to his car, he suddenly bumped into someone. He looked down to his left seeing Naomi sitting down with her hand rubbing her head, she looked up seeing Satoshi looking down at her.

"M-Mochida?" Naomi said trying to process what just happened.

"Hey Nakashima, sorry for bumping into you like that" Satoshi said.

"I-It's okay.." Naomi said.

"Here, I'll help you up" Satoshi said.

Naomi took his hand, he lifted her up with no problem.

"Thanks" Naomi said blushing a bit.

"No problem" Satoshi said smiling at her.

"Anyways, Mochida what are you doing here" Naomi said.

"I was going to ask the same question, Nakashima" Satoshi said.

"I was on my way to the party" Naomi said.

"Same here" Satoshi said.

"You are actually going?" Naomi asked.

"Yea, I am…" Satoshi said.

"Well I am going now..bye Mochida" Naomi said starting to walk.

"You are going to walk?" Satoshi said.

Naomi turned to look at him.

"Yea...why?" Naomi said.

"I was on my way to my car, wanna come?" Satoshi said.

Naomi smiled, she did wanted to get there fast especially with satoshi '….wait…what am I thinking?' Naomi thought.

"Ok, I'll go with you" Naomi said.

"Ok, we better hurry" Satoshi said grabbing her hand like if they were dating, satoshi didn't notice anyways..

Naomi blushed at the contact as she was dragged to were his car is.

Satoshi let go of Naomi realizing he made Naomi blush mad.

"S-sorry.." Satoshi said

"It's fine.." Naomi said.

**With Yoshiki...**

Yoshiki was driving his car to the party, he was lonely as always..he wished there was someone he can pick up and drive them to the party.

Soon he spotted Morishige and Mayu walking together, yoshiki smiled as he parked next to them, he pressed the button making the window slide down.

"Yo! Morishige! Suzumoto!" Yoshiki yelled so they can hear.

They both turned facing Yoshiki.

"Hey Kishinuma!" Mayu said.

"What are you doing here" Morishige asked.

"Picking you newbs up" Yoshiki said.

"Again With the name calling.." Morishige said.

"Just get in!" Yoshiki said trying to wait patiently.

Morishige and Mayu went inside Yoshiki's car, yoshiki started to drive.

"Nice car you got" Morishige said.

"Thanks I bought it myself" Yoshiki said looking right to see if any cars are coming.

Yoshiki kept driving until he spotted Ayumi and Seiko talking to someone in the car parked by them.

"Look!" Mayu said pointing at them.

"Ah…Shinohara and Shinozaki...I wonder who are they talking to.." Morishige said.

"…Let's just find out…" Yoshiki said.

* * *

**A/N: That's all for this chapter, Review or follow...peace out..**


	6. The Party: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own corpse party or it's character's...**

Yoshiki drove right next to the red car, he turned to his left meeting Naomi.

"Nakashima?" Yoshiki said.

"Huh? Kishinuma?" Naomi said.

"What are you-" Satoshi cut him off.

"Yoshiki?" Satoshi said.

"Wha? Satoshi too?" Yoshiki said.

"You got a nice car there" Satoshi said.

"You drive?" Yoshiki said.

Naomi and Mayu went to the 2 friends on the sidewalk.

Meanwhile Yoshiki and Satoshi talk, while Morishige just listens to them.

"I learned how to drive 4 months ago.." Satoshi said.

"Ha! Loser, I learned how to drive 1 year ago" Yoshiki said.

"So…?" Satoshi said.

"So..that means I'm a better driver" Yoshiki said.

"Not…really.." Satoshi said.

"Still..it proves I am better" Yoshiki said.

"Guys we are going to be late for the party.." Morishige said feeling left out.

"Morishige is right, park somewhere else you are blocking the car's way" Satoshi said looking behind him.

Yoshiki drived slowly in front of satoshi's car.

"Guys! Let's go!" Yoshiki said.

"Ok, I am coming" Naomi said sitting next to satoshi.

"Ok" Mayu said taking a seat next to Morishige.

"Which car should I go with" Ayumi said.

"I choose Mochida!" Seiko said entering his car.

"You can sit next to me Shinozaki" Yoshiki said.

Ayumi thought, she didn't want to be with Yoshiki since she did not trust him, so..she chose the obvious…

"I'll go with Mochida" Ayumi said taking a seat next to Seiko.

"Oh….ok…" Yoshiki said feeling down.

"Go Yoshiki" Satoshi said.

Yoshiki started his car and began driving.

Satoshi followed yoshiki.

"So…Kishinuma you like Shinozaki eh?" Morishige said chuckling.

"Oh great…" Yoshiki said.

"C'mon you can tell us" Mayu said resting her head on Morishige's shoulder.

Morishige blushed 50 shades of red.

Yoshiki adjusted his mirror to face at Morishige.

Yoshiki laughed seeing Morishige blush mad.

"You are red Morishige" Yoshiki said.

"S-shut up!" Morishige said.

"Ok" Yoshiki agreed.

Yoshiki drove until he had to stop since a car was in front of him.

"Hurry the hell up!" Yoshiki yelled making the driver pissed.

"It's not my problem, they are having traffic issues" The driver in front of yoshiki said.

"Are you serious.." Yoshiki muttered.

Satoshi opened his window and popped his head out.

"What's going on!?" Satoshi yelled.

"Traffic thing!" Yoshiki yelled.

Satoshi went back in, he couldn't believe that there was a traffic issue, he wanted to get to the party as fast as he can but..I guess he can't now.

Satoshi sighed and dropped his head on the middle of the driving wheel making the car beep.

"Cheer up Mochida" Naomi said putting a hand on his back.

Satoshi lifted his head up, he turned to face Naomi.

"Thanks Nakashima" Satoshi said smiling at her.

"Oooohhh, mochida likes Nakashima! Mochida likes Na-" Satoshi cut seiko off.

"Sh-Shinohara!" Satoshi said blushing.

Meanwhile Ayumi was sleeping.

"I am thirsty.." Seiko said.

Satoshi adjusted his mirror.

"Here, you can have mine" Satoshi said.

Seiko took his water bottle and began to swallow all the water.

"Wow, shinohara you were THAT thirsty?" Satoshi said amazed by what he just saw.

"Yep" Seiko said.

Seiko realized something..

"Hey Mochida?" Seiko said.

"Yea?" Satoshi said

"Did you drink your water recently?" Seiko asked.

"Yea, a little bit…..why?" Satoshi said.

"Never Mind" Seiko said.

Satoshi just shrugged and went back to being bored again.

'I just inderect kissed Mochida..' Seiko thought.

Seiko started to blush.

'Why am I blushing at this...' Seiko thought.

"All right traffic is clear!" Yoshiki yelled.

"Ok!" Satoshi yelled back.

"Ok guys, are we ready to go?" Satoshi said.

"Yes" Naomi and Seiko said.

Satoshi started to drive.

**At The School Parking Lot...**

Yoshiki looked for a spot to park his car.

"There are so many cars" Yoshiki said.

"Yep, I guess alot of people wanted to come" Morishige said.

Yoshiki finally found a spot and parked on it.

"Ok, you guys can go ahead I'll wait for Satoshi" Yoshiki said.

"Ok" Morishige said.

Mayu was still asleep, morishige poked her.

"Suzumoto…wake up" Morishige said.

Mayu woke up.

"Huh? Are we here?" Mayu said.

"Yea" Morishige said stretching.

"Go on" Yoshiki said looking around.

"Ok, let's go Suzumoto" Morishige said.

"O-okay" Mayu said following Morishige.

**With Satoshi...**

Satoshi parked his car.

"Ok girls we are here" Satoshi said opening the door.

"Finally!" Seiko said leaving the car.

"Nakashima fell asleep..." Satoshi said.

"Shinozaki too!" Seiko said looking at Ayumi.

"Great should I wake them up..?" Satoshi said.

"I don't know they might get mad" Seiko said.

Satoshi poked Naomi, she didn't even move a muscle.

"It's like she is in a deep sleep.." Satoshi said.

"Same with Shinozaki" Seiko said.

"I can't carry both!" Satoshi said.

"Need any help?" Yoshiki said walking towards satoshi

"Great to see you Yoshiki, now carry Shinozaki!" Satoshi said.

"Wait..what?" Yoshiki said starting to blush.

"C'mon Yoshiki, I know you are going to like it" Satoshi said.

"Ok, I'll...carry her.." Yoshiki said.

"Good!" Satoshi said opening the door on naomi's side.

Yoshiki lifted Ayumi up, suprisingly she was light.

"Damn, shinozaki is light" Yoshiki said.

"It does seems like it" Satoshi said.

"Anyways.." Yoshiki said leaving.

"Shinohara go ahead" Satoshi said.

"S-sure" Seiko said leaving the two.

Satoshi looked at naomi, she was shivering.

"It's really cold out here.." Satoshi said.

Satoshi unzipped his jacket and put it on Naomi.

"There.." Satoshi said.

Satoshi lifted Naomi up, he closed the door and made sure his car was locked.

"Good" Satoshi said turning around.

Satoshi walked inside the school with naomi on his shoulder, he finally reached the gym and opened the door. There was dubstep music on with random lights everywhere and alot of people dancing.

Naomi woke up, she yawned as she heard dubstep music and saw people dancing. She felt like someone was carrying her, she realized it was satoshi smelling the familiar cologne.

Satoshi carried her all the way to the end of the gym were his friends were sitting, he put naomi on the chair, he noticed she was awake.

"Nakashima? Are you awake?" Satoshi said looking at her.

"Ye-" Naomi noticed she had satoshi's jacket on, she began to blush mad.

Satoshi noticed.

'She is really cute when she blushes' Satoshi thought.

He put a hand on naomi's hair and began to mess it up, he laughed.

"H-hey! Mochida you are messing my hair up!" Naomi blushed.

"Ha! Well…I just felt like it" Satoshi said beginning to blush.

"Hey…Satoshi…sorry to ruin your love time with Nakashima...but there is something important I have to tell you…" Yoshiki said whispering into satoshi's ear.

Satoshi heard him and looked at Naomi.

"I'll be right back Nakashima" Satoshi said.

"Alright..." Naomi said.

Satoshi followed yoshiki to the men's restroom.

* * *

**A/N: Yep, that's all, any spelling and grammar error forgive me I have a lot of homework to deal with, so I am in a rush a times. Review or Follow...peace out...**


	7. The Party: Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own corpse party or it's character's...**

Yoshiki and Satoshi entered the men's restroom, surprised that there was no one.

Yoshiki leaned on the wall.

"The important thing is.." Yoshiki said.

"Hm?" Satoshi said waiting for him to talk.

"As I was carrying Shinozaki she started to say your name" Yoshiki said.

"And…?" Satoshi said.

"What do you mean 'And..?' She likes you for Christ sake, you don't even notice dammit!" Yoshiki said.

"Ha! Sure she does.." Satoshi said.

Yoshiki face palmed.

"You don't even notice, she kept saying Mochida that, Mochida this, what are you? A blind boy!" Yoshiki said starting to lose it.

"Chill out Yoshiki" Satoshi said trying to calm his friend down.

"I can't chill out! You are blind haven't you noticed all those times Shinozaki was there, she was always looking at you!" Yoshiki yelled.

"Even if it's true or not…I do not like her…" Satoshi said.

"Huh? Really?" Yoshiki said.

"Why would I steal my friends crush?" Satoshi said.

"Um…I don't know…" Yoshiki said.

"I will never to that to my friend man" Satoshi said.

Yoshiki was relieved to hear that Satoshi doesn't like Ayumi, he had a chance to make her fall in love with him..

"Wait…Do you even have feelings for anyone, you should have by now.." Yoshiki said.

"I..still…don't have any feelings for anyone yet" Satoshi said.

"Hmm.." Yoshiki said trying to believe him.

"I still can't believe that Class Rep likes me…" Satoshi said looking down.

"At least you found one of them.." Yoshiki said.

Satoshi looked up at Yoshiki surprised.

"What do you mean by..One of them.." Satoshi said.

Yoshiki put his right hand on Satoshi's left shoulder.

"Haha you haven't even notice the other two" Yoshiki said.

"W-wha-" Yoshiki cut him off.

"You will notice soon, the day will come for you to choose between those two, I am just telling you…don't break their hearts" Yoshiki said.

Satoshi thought hard, trying to figure out the two.

"I wish I was like you.." Yoshiki said.

"What the hell man!? You literally have fan girls following you at times!" Satoshi said.

"Ok, ok, but please make the right choice" Yoshiki said, he slapped his head and left.

'Two girls that like me…who could it be?' Satoshi thought.

Satoshi punched the wall.

'This year is going to be tough' Satoshi thought.

**Meanwhile...**

Yoshiki was sitting calmly, he looked at Ayumi sleeping.

'She is still sleeping?" Yoshiki thought.

Yoshiki turned forward looking at Mayu and Morishige dancing together.

After 2 mins Yoshiki felt his sleeve pulled, he turned to his right.

"Hm? What is it Nakashima?" Yoshiki said.

"Um…Did you tell Mochida I like him?" Naomi said.

"No...Eventually I told him Shinozaki likes him" Yoshiki said.

"You seem calm about it" Naomi said.

"It's because he said he does NOT like Shinozaki" Yoshiki said, he was happy as hell.

"You have a chance with her" Naomi said giggling.

Yoshiki looked at her.

"What's funny? You also have a chance with Satoshi" Yoshiki said.

"Yea…I do" Naomi said.

Yoshiki spotted Satoshi coming towards them.

"Yo, satoshi!" Yoshiki said.

Ayumi woke up, she yawned and stretched.

"Sup Yoshi-Oh hey! Shinozaki is awake!" Satoshi said.

Yoshiki turned to Ayumi.

"Good Um…Night?" Yoshiki said.

Satoshi face palmed.

"Worse line..ever.." Satoshi said.

"Huh? Where are we?" Ayumi asked looking around.

"At the party" Naomi said.

"Oh…Wait…how am I here" Ayumi said.

"Uh…" Satoshi said.

"…" Yoshiki was silent.

"Um...Kishinuma carried you here.." Naomi said.

Ayumi looked at Yoshiki, he was looking down and blushing mad. Ayumi was out of words.

"Eh…someone want to dance?" Satoshi said.

Ayumi and Naomi looked at him.

"I'll dance with you!" Naomi and Ayumi said at the same time.

Yoshiki's jaw dropped.

Satoshi sighed, now he had to choose who…though he already told Yoshiki he will not steal his crush…

"I..um..choose Nakashima…" Satoshi said blushing a bit.

"O-okay.." Naomi said.

A slow dance music starts playing.

"Are you serious? Who would put a slow dance music?" Satoshi said.

"It was the student's choice.." Ayumi said trying to ignore the pain her heart is in.

Yoshiki began to laugh.

"You guys have to dance to this music!" Yoshiki said.

Satoshi pretended to be deaf.

"Sorry, what were you saying!?" Satoshi said.

"I was saying..you guys have to dance to this music!" Yoshiki said loudly for Satoshi to hear.

"What!?" Satoshi said.

"I said! You are going to dance to this music!" Yoshiki said.

"What!?" Satoshi said making the bleached hair male angry.

"I said! You-" Ayumi cut him off.

"Ok that's enough boys" Ayumi said.

"Satoshi go dance with your girlfriend" Yoshiki chuckled.

Satoshi and Naomi were red as a tomato while Yoshiki laughs at the sight.

"Uh.." Satoshi said.

"…" Naomi was silent.

"Oh..yea now I remembered, where is Shinohara?" Yoshiki asked.

"She's over there hanging out by the big bowl of punch" Naomi said.

"Oh...I had something important to tell her.." Yoshiki said.

"What time is it.." Satoshi asked.

Yoshiki looked at his watch.

"It's 10:32 pm.." Yoshiki said.

The Music finished and began to play hip hop.

"Well…Let's go Nakashima" Satoshi said going into the crowd.

Naomi followed him.

"Those two make a great couple.." Yoshiki said.

Ayumi heard him, she was jealous of Naomi, she noticed that Satoshi was always happy by her side, her heart ache at the thought of Satoshi and Naomi dating.

"Are you ok Shinozaki?" Yoshiki said worried.

"Y-yeah I am ok.." Ayumi said.

"Ok…" Yoshiki said.

**With Satoshi and Naomi...**

Satoshi and Naomi dance, they both had a good time until Another Slow Dance music started.

"Uh.." Satoshi said as he put his right hand on her waist.

Naomi put her left hand on his right shoulder, both their free hands were held in each others hands, as they both began to blush they started slow dancing.

'Why am I even doing this? We are not a couple...' Satoshi thought.

'We are not a couple, and we are doing this?' Naomi thought.

**With Yoshiki...**

Morishige and Mayu came back and took a seat.

After 3 minutes Yoshiki spotted Satoshi and Naomi slow dancing.

"Haha! Why are those two even slow dancing, they haven't even started dating!" Yoshiki said enjoying the sight.

"Maybe..they just both like each other...It's just that those two don't know about each other's feelings…" Morishige said.

"Hmm….maybe you are right Smart Guy!" Yoshiki said.

"Kishinuma you are starting to piss me off…" Morishige said.

Yoshiki looked at him.

"Why?" Yoshiki said.

"Because you keep calling me names!" Morishige yelled.

"...Chill…" Yoshiki said.

"Those two look cute" Mayu said looking at the two dancing.

"Eh…Yea.." Ayumi said avoiding the sight.

'She is obviously in pain..' Yoshiki thought looking at her.

* * *

**A/N: And..that's the chapter, forgive me for any spelling or grammar error. Review or Follow...peace out...**


	8. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I do not own corpse party and it's characters...**

Ayumi kept avoiding the sight that pains her heart so much, she tried ignoring both by looking away but she couldn't take it anymore.

Ayumi stood up and walked to where the two are dancing…

"Sh-Shinozaki!" Yoshiki said noticing the indigo hair female.

Ayumi looked at Satoshi and Naomi blushing while they dance, she walked in the middle and pushed Satoshi away from Naomi.

Naomi noticed the indigo hair female pushing Satoshi away from her.

'I-Is she jealous?' Naomi thought.

Satoshi felt someone pushing him, he looked down finding the Class rep.

"Shinozaki? What are you doing?" Satoshi said.

Ayumi looked up at him.

"I-I don't want you to dance anymore…" Ayumi said.

Satoshi looked at her, he knew why she did it…

"You are jealous…aren't you?" Satoshi said looking away.

Ayumi gasped, she didn't want to tell him that she likes him right now, she wanted to tell him when she was ready.

"N-no I am not.." Ayumi said.

Satoshi sighed.

"Look Shinozaki...I do not li-" Satoshi was cut off by a sudden move.

Ayumi kissed him, she always wanted this to happen, she was very happy as she kept going.

Yoshiki looked at the scene, he looked at Naomi, she looked like a arrow striked her heart. Yoshiki started to clench his fists in anger but soon calmed down..

Satoshi pushed Ayumi off him seeing Naomi about to burst into tears, she started to run away from the scene.

"Nakashima!" Satoshi yelled trying to run after her though Ayumi hugged him tightly preventing him to run after her.

Satoshi looked down, he started to get angry, he shoved Ayumi off him.

"Let me get this straight, I do not like you, I like someone else, you are not for me and I am not for you so get over with your stupid fucking crush on me!" Satoshi snapped.

Ayumi's heart ached even more than before, his harsh words startled her and she was about to cry in front of Satoshi.

Satoshi started to run to the direction Naomi went.

Yoshiki heard Satoshi scream at Ayumi, he saw Satoshi run towards the main entrance, yoshiki ran and stood in front of satoshi.

"You were TOO Harsh on Shino-" Satoshi ignored him and pushed him to the side.

Yoshiki was suprised, he couldn't believe he can push him off.

'This must be a dream…' Yoshiki said scratching his head.

Yoshiki looked at Ayumi, she was running to the exit, yoshiki ran after her.

**With Satoshi...**

Satoshi ran everywhere trying to find Naomi but he couldn't find her, he thought hard on were could she be…

Satoshi ran outside to the parking lot and found Naomi sitting down on a bench.

"Nakashima.." Satoshi said softly, approaching the girl.

Naomi looked at Satoshi, he sat next to her.

"Nakashima are you ok?" Satoshi said.

"…" She was silent.

"Nakashima...please…talk.." Satoshi said.

"…" Naomi still didn't talk.

Satoshi sighed.

"I guess you don't want to talk to me anymore..." Satoshi said standing up.

"Just so you know...I didn't like it…I will never even date her…" Satoshi said starting to walk back inside.

Satoshi walked slowly, it was a long way back inside but he stopped as he felt someone grabbing his jacket.

He turned around seeing the short hair girl looking straight at him.

"Mochida…" Naomi said avoiding eye contact.

"Nakashima...you heard me…I do not like her...I am not even intending to date her…Plus...Yoshiki likes her…" Satoshi said looking at her brown eyes.

"Mochida, I um..I was…in pa-" Satoshi suddenly hugged her, catching Naomi by surprise.

Naomi hugged him back, she needed comfort anyways.

Satoshi backed away and smiled.

"Did I make you feel better?" Satoshi said putting his right hand on her left shoulder.

"Um...I guess..." Naomi said.

"I wanted to do that.." Satoshi muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Naomi said

"Huh? Oh..it was nothing.." Satoshi said.

"Um..ok.." Naomi said blushing.

"Anywa-" Seiko cut him off.

"Heyyyy! Mochidaaaa!" Seiko said waving at him.

"Um..hey Shinohara?" Satoshi said.

"Heyyy, what are you guys doingg!" Seiko said.

"Oh..um…We were just talking…" Satoshi said.

"Was it abou-" Satoshi cut her off.

"Me and Nakashima are going home!" Satoshi said grabbing Naomi's hand and walking to his car.

Seiko just looked at them walking away holding hands..

'What were they doing…' Seiko thought.

Satoshi got in his car.

"Are we actually going back home.." Naomi said.

"Yes, it's 3 am so…yea" Satoshi said getting his keys.

"Um..okay.." Naomi said closing the car door.

Satoshi started the car and drove off.

**Nakashima Household, 3:14 am...**

"We're here.." Satoshi said parking.

"Thanks.." Naomi said.

"Any time" Satoshi said stroking his hair.

Naomi closed the door and started to walk towards her house.

"…Now it's time to go home…" Satoshi said.

He drove off.

When he was 7 streets away from his house he found Yoshiki and Ayumi hugging on the sidewalk.

'I think I should leave them alone' Satoshi said and drove off.

**Mochida Household, 3:44 am...**

He made it home and parked his car, he made sure his car was secured and entered his house.

He noticed his door was unlocked and the lights were turned on.

Satoshi went to his parents bedroom, they weren't there, he searched everywhere except the kitchen.

He entered the kitchen finding a horrible sight, he's eyes widened as he fell to his knees..

"MOM! DAD!" Satoshi yelled.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for posting this up late at night, I was in a party so I was really distracted...Review or Follow...peace out...**


	9. Results

**Disclaimer: I do not own corpse party or it's character's...**

Satoshi was at the hospital, he was sitting down waiting for the doctor to come with good news about his parents.

He was alone, nobody knew what happened to his parents..plus he didn't want to worry them in the middle of the night.

His little sister Yuka was sleeping besides him, she needed sleep..she was up all night thinking about what happened earlier to his parents, satoshi took out his phone and checked the time…it was…4:13 am…

Satoshi didn't even sleep, he was so tired and hungry that he would find himself hearing the weird sounds his stomach makes.

He was starting to be a bit drowsy though he didn't even want to sleep until he finds out if they are okay or not, he was thirsty so he asked one of the people sitting next to him.

"Hey, do you mind telling me where do I get water?" Satoshi asked.

The woman smiled to the kind looking boy.

"Yes, just take a left then to the righ and that's where you would find a bunch of water bottles on sale…" The woman said.

"Thanks" Satoshi said getting up from his seat.

Satoshi walked and bought a water bottle, he drank it all and threw into a nearby trash can.

He walked slowly to kill time...suddenly he heard a familiar voice behind him..

"Yo! Satoshi!" Yoshiki said waving his hand.

Satoshi turned around seeing his friend waving at him..he wondered why is he here?

"Yoshiki what are you doing here?" Satoshi asked.

"Why are you even asking me this? I saw the news man.." Yoshiki said.

"What? It is rare to hear that you watch the news" Satoshi said.

"Eh…I happen to watch it.." Yoshiki said embarrassed.

"…." Satoshi was silent.

"Well…how are your parents?" Yoshiki said.

"Oh..that...I haven't received any news.." Satoshi said.

"…Are you serious?" Yoshiki said crossing his arms.

"…Are you the only one that came here?" Satoshi said.

"Um..N-" Yoshiki was cut off by the elevator.

2 people came out of the elevator…

"Great…" Satoshi said.

"Mochida..I heard what happened..." Naomi said.

"Are they alright?" Ayumi asked.

"I don't know.." Satoshi said.

"Anyways...let's go take a seat" Yoshiki said.

The 4 went to take a seat, satoshi completely forgot about Yuka, he couldn't find her anywhere. He figured she was in the bathroom…

After 5 mins the doctor walked towards Satoshi.

"Satoshi Mochida?" The doctor said.

Satoshi woke up from his sleep and looked up at the doctor.

"Are my parents ok?" Satoshi said rubbing his eyes.

"I am afraid…" The doctor said but stopped finding it difficult to say the words.

"What is it? Tell me PLEASE!" Satoshi said.

"Uh..I am afraid…Your parents didn't make it.." The doctor said.

Satoshi heard him, he sat down as he looked down, he was SO close of crying.

The doctor left leaving the 4 very shocked.

Yuka walked to his big brother, she noticed very upset.

"Onii-chan? Are you ok?" Yuka said.

Satoshi looked at yuka and hugged her.

"M-Mom and Dad…Died.." Satoshi said trying to hold in tears.

Yuka's eyes widened in shock, she started tk cry and cry…

The rest tried comforting Satoshi but..it didn't work..

**At Yoshiki's Place, 6:52 am..**

Satoshi was finally sleeping, he was snoring vey loud, his tears were dried…

Yuka was with her Uncle, she missed Satoshi of course but she wanted her parents back, so she thought her Uncle and Aunt will be a replacement.

Yoshiki was drinking Juice, he wasn't tired at all since he slept for 1 hour, it was good enough for him.

Satoshi woke up, he looked around crazily, Yoshiki raised an eyebrown at his weird action.

"What are you doing?" Yoshiki said.

"Ah..Crap I thought it was a dream.." Satoshi said starting to get sad again.

"…I feel you bro.." Yoshiki said.

**A/N: Sorry if it was a short chapter, also forgive me for any grammar or spelling errors...I am planning to post a chapter each day..but it seems like I can't since I have mad homework...I'll try my best...peace out..**


	10. Ready

"What do you mean?" Satoshi asked looking at the bleached hair boy.

Yoshiki spit out his juice and threw it at the trash can.

"It's Nothing" Yoshiki said going to the bathroom.

Satoshi looked closely at his tall friend.

'He is hiding something' Satoshi thought.

Satoshi grabbed his jacket and opened the front door.

"I gotta go peace!" Satoshi said.

"Peace!" Yoshiki said from the bathroom.

Satoshi left the door closed. He checked if it was secured…he was scared that the same thing will happen to his friends or sister or other family members.

He put on his jacket, it was really cold…He got bored so he took a deep breath and let it out resulting in coming out some cold air or a sort of looking smoke. He liked playing with the cold since he was a kid.

With Yoshiki...

**Disclaimer: I do not own corpse party or it's character's...**

Yoshiki sat on his couch seeing tv, he watched tv so he can forget what happened earlier.

Though Yoshiki never forgot what happened with Ayumi, he hugged her…but..Ayumi slapped him which of course he knew she was going to do that.

Yoshiki wished she wasn't in love with Satoshi, what made him happy even more is that Satoshi does not like Ayumi, which leaves him to make her fall in love with him.

Yoshiki knew Naomi likes Satoshi and Satoshi likes Naomi, it was pretty obvious for everyone…

The problem was both won't tell each other that they have feelings for each other which bothers Yoshiki alot, he planned to help them, he won't forget about his goal too.

**With Naomi...**

Naomi was laying on her bed, seiko wasn't with her since she was drunk, the punch was spiked..

She also thought how uncontrollable was Satoshi when he saw his parents dead, she felt really bad for him, she wanted to hug him to make him feel better.

Also because she owed him, satoshi hugged her and that made her feel better. She wanted to see Satoshi smile again.

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door.

"I am coming!" Naomi said heading for the door.

She keeps hearing knocks, probably 20 times she heard it.

"I am coming!" Naomi yelled trying to get the knocker stop knocking.

Naomi opened the door finding her brunette friend at the door.

"Moch-OOF"

Satoshi hugged her, he needed comfort so bad…

Naomi pushed him off her.

"What's wrong?" Satoshi said suprised she pushed him.

"Mochida, why are you hugging me so sudden?" Naomi said.

"I needed to hug you…I don't know why…but..I feel like I need you…" Satoshi said.

Naomi blushed 65 shades of red when she heard 'I need you'.

"Are you trying to start a relationship with me?" Naomi said.

"..No…I just need you now, I can't take the fact I lost my parents.." Satoshi said sadly.

"No! You are using me are you?" Naomi said.

"Why would I use you?" Satoshi said.

"Because you said you needed comfort" Naomi said.

"I also said I feel like I need you so bad" Satoshi said.

Naomi blushed even reder.

"You are red.." Satoshi said.

Naomi crossed her arms.

"I am this red because this is the first time someone says 'I need you'" Naomi said feeling her face get warmer and warmer each minute.

"Uh.." Satoshi had no words.

"Um…you want to drink something?" Naomi asked.

"Yea..sure.." Satoshi said.

**With Ayumi...**

Ayumi was studying for a quiz on Monday, after a few minutes she was starting to get bored and sleepy.

'Why do I suddenly feel sleepy when I study..' Ayumi thought.

Ayumi still remembered when Yoshiki hugged her and the way she slapped him..

'I think I slapped him too hard..' Ayumi thought.

Ayumi put her stuff away and stood up.

She took her orange hoodie and out it on, she opened the door feeling a cold breeze.

She closed her door and went down the steps...

"It's col-"

**With Mayu...**

"Hey Shinozaki!" Mayu said waving her hand at her.

"Oh hey.." Ayumi said.

"What's wrong?" Mayu asked.

"Uh…nothing..." Ayumi said.

"I know what's wrong, you are thinking about you and Kishinuma's Hug" Mayu said chuckling.

Ayumi gasped.

"You saw it?" Ayumi said shocked.

Mayu giggled at her reaction.

"I did! And that slap too..." Mayu said.

"He deserved it" Ayumi said.

"No he didn't, plus he seems perfect for you" Mayu said.

"Why would I date a deliquent?" Ayumi said.

"Cause you would?.." Mayu said.

"Whatever, I have to go.." Ayumi said.

"Oka-" Someone cut her off.

**With Seiko...**

"You going to see your boyfrienddd?" Seiko said smiling.

"N-no I am not!" Ayumi said looking away.

"But..But..you guys are perfect for each otherr!" Seiko said cheerfully starting to dance.

"Ugh..Screw this.." Ayumi muttered, she walked away.

"She likes Kishinuma!" Seiko said out loud.

Yoshiki passed by hearing seiko, he raised an eyebrown as he crossed the street.

Yoshiki pulled seiko.

"Who likes me?" Yoshiki said.

"Your lovely Shinozakiii!" Seiko said.

"Impossible...I guess...I'll try asking her out...Wish me luck" Yoshiki said fixing his hair and jacket.

"Go bang her :3" Seiko said leaving him alone.

"Shinohara!" Yoshiki said, she made him think wrong about Ayumi and himself having…

'Jeez…Shinohara WHY?' Yoshiki thought.

**With Morishige...**

Morishige was heading to the supermarket to buy food since his refrigerator is empty.

He was walking down the street when he noticed Yoshiki very nervous.

Morishige walked up to Yoshiki.

"What's the matter?" Morishige said.

Yoshiki turned around to face him, to Morishige's suprise seeing Yoshiki's hair comb in a new and nicely way.

"I am ready to confess.." Yoshiki said.

"Isn't it too early?" Morishige said.

"No it isn't..." Yoshiki said.

"Listen to me for once!" Morishige said.

"Nah, I said I am ready and that's final!" Yoshiki said.

"Alright...don't blame me if you gey rejected.." Morishige said.

"Don't worry I won't" Yoshiki said.

"Good luck…you'll need it.." Morishige said.

"What about You and Suzumoto?" Yoshiki said.

"Wha? I have to go bye!" Morishige said running off.

"Haha that coward.." Yoshiki said.

Yoshiki turned to the direction where Ayumi's House is..

"Ok I am ready…" Yoshiki said.

**A/N: Nailed posting a chapter today :3 Review or Follow...peace out...**


	11. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own corpse party or it's character's...**

Yoshiki walked to Ayumi's house hoping that she accepts his feelings towards her.

The bleached hair boy stopped, he reached his destination and started to head towards the door.

Yoshiki knocked the door 2 times, he was starting to sweat a lot, he was REALLY nervous…

Satoshi walked on his way to a grocery, he turned to his right noticing Yoshiki was in front of Ayumi's door, he also noticed how sweaty he was.

"Yo, Yoshiki!" Satoshi yelled taking his hoodie off.

Yoshiki turned to face his brunette friend.

"….Satoshi? Why are you here? " Yoshiki said.

"I happen to walk home when I noticed you are in front of Shinozaki's house" Satoshi said.

"Eh…Hey?.." Yoshiki said.

"Dude if you are going in there tell Shinozaki I am so sorry for snapping at her" Satoshi said.

"Um…okay..wait.." Yoshiki said.

"What?…." Satoshi said.

"You like Nakashima right?" Yoshiki said looking at him.

Satoshi rubbed the back of his neck.

"N-no I don't..." Satoshi said looking down.

"Sure you do...it is pretty obvious…" Yoshiki said observing his reaction.

"Look man I am serious…now go with your dream girl, bye" Satoshi said turning around and walking away.

Yoshiki turned around ignoring what just happened.

The door finally opened, yoshiki was finding it weird that Ayumi opened it like 9 mins later or more.

"Huh?…Oh…Kishinuma…What brings you here?" Ayumi said rubbing her eyes.

"Hey…Shinozaki..I need to talk to you.." Yoshiki said starting to sweat even more.

"You are sweating.." Ayumi said looking at his nicely comb hair.

"Uh..can I use the Bathroom.." Yoshiki said trying to get rid of his sweat.

"Ok, I'll be waiting at the living room" Ayumi said going to the living room.

Yoshiki entered the bathroom, he took off his shirt seeing how sweaty his body is.

"Jeez I am seriously this nervous, and…sweaty..." Yoshiki said wiping the sweat off with some paper towel he found.

He finished wiping the sweat off him and put his shirt on, he comb his hair again making sure it was perfect.

He took a deep breath and opened the door.

'Here we go..' Yoshiki thought.

Yoshiki walked to the living room finding Ayumi sitting down watching Tv.

"Hey.." Yoshiki said.

"Oh you are done.." Ayumi said turning off the Tv.

"Yea…uh..the important thing…is..um.." Yoshiki said.

Ayumi just sat there listening to his words that were uncomplete, he was obviously struggling to talk.

"I...Um...I..I..I lo-lo" Yoshiki was struggling to say the 3 words.

Yoshiki stopped, he took a deep breath and looked right at her..

"Since I met you…I..I..um..I always l-looked..at you..and um..I gotta s-say you are pretty…as..hell..and um.." Yoshiki stopped he was stuck trying to say those there final words.

"I-I Love you!" Yoshiki said feeling his face get warmer.

Ayumi was extremely shocked, yoshiki liked her...of course she now undestood why he hugged her by suprise..how can she be so stupid? Though she liked Satoshi alot, his kind brown eyes and hair…She thought alot, obviously she wanted Satoshi to be her man..she will have too..

"Sorry" Ayumi said.

Yoshiki looked at her hoping she won't reject him.

"Huh?" Yoshiki said.

"I am so sorry…I don't have the same feelings towards you….I like Mochida…" Ayumi said.

Yoshiki's heart sank, he was ready to confess and yet...he got rejected…..he was so close to run outside, find satoshi and beat him up for attracting The Class Rep.

Yoshiki sighed as he stood up.

"I..I am ok…Um..sorry for bothering..you.." Yoshiki said putting on his jacket and heading towards the door.

Yoshiki put his hand on the knob, but soon stopped.

"By the way…Satoshi says sorry for snapping at you….." Yoshiki said not looking back, he opened the door and left.

Ayumi had a question about Satoshi, she ran after him..but..it was too late. Yoshiki was no where found.

Soon Ayumi spotted Satoshi walking with 2 bags in each hand, he was listening to music.

Ayumi smiled as she waved at him.

"Hey Mochida" Ayumi said waving her hand.

"Hey Shinoz-" Satoshi stopped noticing something weird.

Ayumi noticed he was staring at her.

"What?" Ayumi asked.

"Why are you wearing pajamas outside, especially when it's cold.." Satoshi said putting the bags down.

"Uh..No reason.." Ayumk said feeling the cold wind passing by her.

"Oh..yea..where is Yoshiki?" Satoshi said.

"Uh..I think he went home.." Ayumi said.

"So…he must've been with you" Satoshi said starting to smile.

Ayumi tried changing the subject.

"Hey..want to come inside for some Coffee?" Ayumi asked hoping that he will say yes.

"Yea of course, it's pretty cold out here.." Satoshi said picking the bags up again.

Satoshi went inside and put the bags down, he headed towards a soft looking couch and sat on it.

Ayumi came with 2 cups of hot coffee.

"Here" Ayumi said giving him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks" Satoshi said.

After a few minutes of silent between them, ayumi decided to break it.

"Hey Mochida...can I tell you something?" Ayumi said getting red.

"Eh..uh..sure..." Satoshi said noticing the Class Rep is starting to blush mad.

Ayumi wanted to tell him that she likes him, sure it was too early but she didn't want anyone to take him from her.

"Um.. D-Do you want to b-be my bo-boy friend?" Ayumi said playing with her clothes.

Satoshi almost spit out his coffee, he sighed..he didn't want anyone to confess him that early..but as usual he will reject other girls.

"Ey..Shinozaki...sorry but I think it would be best if we were just friends" Satoshi said heading for the door.

"Sorry I want to go home…" Satoshi said opening the door open then picking his bags ul to leave.

Ayumi's heart ached with so much pain from a rejection, rejected..by the boy she liked..

Satoshi walked outside with his hands held on the 2 bags.

"Crap..Class Rep confessed to me..I rejected her at least..." Satoshi said ti himself.

Satoshi sighed as he walked towards his house.

Satoshi put the heavy bags down, his fingers were red as hell…Satoshi thought about The confession and..

"I do not like Shinozaki..… though I like…"

**A/N: And..that's all..Review or Follow...peace out..**


	12. The New Guy

**Disclaimer: I do not own corpse party or it's character's...**

Satoshi stayed silent.

He couldn't be in love with someone…especially…

"No! I can't be in love with her.." Satoshi said hitting his head.

"Who are you in love with?" A male voice said.

Satoshi turned around seeing Morishige..

"And..you heard it.." Satoshi said.

"Yea, so?…you love someone? Mind telling me who?" Morishige said.

"I am not telling anyone!" Satoshi said.

"C'mon I won't tell anyone, I promise" Morishige said.

"No" Satoshi said.

"You can trust me" Morishige said.

"No" Satoshi said.

"Is it Nakashima you like?" Morishige asked.

"…"

"It is isn't?" Morishige said.

"No.." Satoshi said turning around.

"You do!" Morishige said.

"Screw this.." Satoshi said walking normally.

Morishige just stood there thinking about Satoshi and Naomi, of course it was obvious they both like each other.

"He needs to spill the beans" Morishige said.

**With Yoshiki...**

Yoshiki is at home drinking alcohol, he still feels the pain on his heart, it hurts so much too him..

"Why…why did I have to be rejected..why.." Yoshiki said in a drunk tone.

He felt like killing satoshi or himself either way it's good for him.

Yoshiki's hand went inside his pocket grabbing cigarettes. He grabbed his lighter on the other hand and started to light the cigarette, he put away his lighter putting the tip of the cigarette in his mouth.

Yoshiki was very depressed, he couldn't stand up or even try to talk he just wanted one thing...his goal…

"S-Sat-Satosh-i!" Yoshiki said trying to stand up.

**With Satoshi...**

Satoshi was at home resting as he thought about what happened earlier, he also heard that yoshiki got rejected.

'He got rejected by Shinozaki...and I rejected Shinozaki...wow..' Satoshi thought.

Satoshi yawned, he fell asleep early for school tomorrow.

**The Next day...**

Satoshi woke up checking the time, it was 7:12 am…

"Crap! I am going to be late.." Satoshi said quickly putting his clothes on.

**3 mins later...**

Satoshi headed out, he needed to use the bike or else he will be late…again...

He got on his bike a rode off.

Satoshi rode faster, he checked his watch not noticing the person in front of him.

"Yo..Stop!" A male voice said.

Satoshi heard him and stopped, realizing he was about to run over a male student...he seems new…

He has purple eyes and short slate purple hair.

"Sorry man….you seem new..." Satoshi said observing his appearance

"Yea, how do you know?" The male student said.

"Cause I haven't seen you around here" Satoshi said.

"Oh.." The male student said.

Satoshi checked his watch.

"Hey…nice meeting you but we will be late" Satoshi said.

"I know, but I rather be late anyways" The male student said.

"Oh...okay see ya" Satoshi said riding his bicycle.

"See ya.." The male student said.

**At Class...**

"Hey Mochida have you seen Seiko around?" Naomi said.

"No, sorry" Satoshi said.

"Oh...thanks anyways" Naomi said.

Satoshi was slightly bored, he had nothing to do but look at his classmate fool around.

He realized Yoshiki was no where in sight, he looked behind him just in case, finding Yoshiki was sitting on the floor looking down.

Satoshi stood up finding something wrong with the bleached hair boy.

"Hey…are you okay..?" Satoshi said.

Yoshiki looked at him with anger in his eyes.

"Just leave me alone" Yoshiki said.

"Huh? Dude are you okay?" Satoshi said.

"Leave. Me. Alone.." Yoshiki said avoiding eye contact.

"Dude I am serious are you o-" Yoshiki cut him off.

"Just leave me the fuk alone!" Yoshiki said pushing Satoshi with all his strength making him fall into someone, he walked away not wanting to help his classmate.

Satoshi felt a strong force push him into someone…he felt something warm under him, looking down he finds Naomi struggling to breathe.

"I-I am sorry!" Satoshi said getting off her, he started to blush.

I am ok..that's what matters.." Naomi said.

"And me too! I got pushed by my friend.." Satoshi said.

"He seems mad at you" Mayu said joining in the conversation.

"Yea…" Satoshi said looking at him.

He could see anger in his eyes, satoshi questioned himself, why...why was he angry at him? Wait…Shinozaki rejected him…so..wait..it I doesn't make sense.

"I don't know what's wrong with him, but class is about to start" Satoshi said looking at the two girls.

"Yea, I am going to take a seat now.." Mayu said.

"Yea me too" Naomi said.

Satoshi went back to his seat glancing at his friend, he was sleeping…like the first day of school..

Ms. Yui came in with a new male student, satoshi noticed he was very familiar...

"Hello Class this is a new student" Ms. Yui said facing the class.

"Can you introduce yourself" Ms. Yui said looking at the male student.

"Hello everyone my name is, Kensuke Kurosaki.." Kurosaki said facing the while class.

'I met this guy earlier..' Satoshi thought.

"Thank you, Kurosaki you can sit next to Mochida" Ms. Yui said.

Satoshi raised his hand so he knew where to go.

Kurosaki sat next to him, he realized he was from earlier today.

"Hello Kurosaki my name is, Satoshi Mochida" Satoshi said looking at him.

"Hello Mochida, I am Kensuke Kuro-" Satoshi raised a eyebrown, why did he stop?

Satoshi looked at him, he was looking behind him, the brunette looked behind him seeing Seiko talk with Naomi.

Satoshi turned back to Kurosaki.

"Dude, staring at Shinohara I see?" Satoshi said.

Kurosaki looked at Satoshi.

"N-no I am not...it's just that…" Kurosaki stopped not wanting to continue anymore.

"Well, well on your first day already in love with a girl eh?"

"Eh…Let's just get on with what I need.." Kurosaki said.

"Ok" Satoshi said.

**At The Hallways...**

Satoshi talked with Kurosaki, he seemed nice and funny at times..

"So tell me…who do you like?" Kurosaki said.

"Why that question all of a sudden?" Satoshi said.

"Because it's interesting to know who you like, especially when I hear some people call you handsome" Kurosaki said.

"I don't really care of they call me handsome or cute or other things..plus..Yoshiki literally has girls following him" Satoshi said looking at Yoshiki.

"You guys are best friends, judging on the first name basis?" Kurosaki said.

"Yea..today he pushed me, but I don't know why…all I know is that he got rejected.." Satoshi said.

"Hmm…does that girl have a crush on you or on another friend of his?" Kurosaki asked.

"She does on me, but I don't like her.." Satoshi said.

"Then maybe he hates you because she rejected him because she likes you.." Kurosaki said.

"Yea good one…WHOA" Satoshi said looking at Yoshiki causing a scene.

Yoshiki was punching Morishige, his glasses were broken while Yoshiki calls him names.

"That's Enough!" Satoshi said angrily at Yoshiki.

"Here comes the wimp.." Yoshiki said laughing.

'He is back to that again?' Satoshi thought.

"You are too weak to face me or even stop me" Yoshiki said.

"Just one move.." Satoshi said.

"…"

Satoshi dashed to Morishige, grabbing his shirt, he pulled as he sprinted down the hall.

"Is he strong to pull that nerd?" Yoshiki said.

"What is wrong with you Kishinuma?" Ayumi said.

Yoshiki looked at the Class Rep.

"Oh great.." Yoshiki said walking off.

"Hey wait up!" Ayumi said.

"Jesus help me.." Yoshiki said starting to run away.

**With Satoshi...**

Satoshi was with Morishige, he panted for air since he ran as fast as he could.

"That guy is becoming worse.." Morishige said.

"Yea he started to act like that earlier" Satoshi said.

"I..need help getting to lunch" Morishige said.

"I'll help you" Satoshi said.

Satoshi pulled him up, morishige put his arm over his neck, as for satoshi he helped him walk to lunch..

"Thanks" Morishige said.

"No problem" Satoshi said.

**At Lunch...**

Satoshi managed to bring Morishige to lunch, he can't see without his glasses.

Kurosaki saw Satoshi and approached him.

"Hey" Kurosaki said.

Satoshi turned to him.

"Hey…" Satoshi said.

"What's the matter…you seem like crap" Kurosaki said.

"It's nothing.." Satoshi said.

Satoshi went to his table, he invited Kurosaki to sit with him, he also planned to introduce him to seiko first.

"Shinohara" Satoshi said.

"Hm? Mochida what's up?" Seiko said.

"I'll like to introduce my friend, Kensuke Kurosaki" Satoshi said as Kurosaki came behind him.

Seiko noticed his hairstyle was pretty cool.

"Hello Kurosaki, I like your haircut!" Seiko said.

"Y-Yea thanks.." Kurosaki said slightly blushing.

"You are starting to be red.." Satoshi whispered to Kurosaki.

"Sh-Shut up!" Kurosaki said.

**A/N: I have time to post chapters on weekends, by the way I am going to go to church school starting September 28. I might not have time to post a chapter :c Anyways Review or Follow and I'll post another one probably tomorrow :3**


	13. He's back!

**Disclaimer: I do not own corpse party or it's character's...**

Satoshi starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Kurosaki asks.

"You are red as a tomato now" Satoshi said.

"W-what?" Kurosaki said, realizing he was blushing mad.

"I'll leave now..." Seiko said leaving.

"W-wait!" Kurosaki said grabbing her wrists.

Seiko gasped at his warm touch.

"Er...Thanks again for the nice compliment.." Kurosaki said letting go of her wrist.

"You don't have to thank me two times" Seiko said smiling at him.

"Bu-"

"Alright Love birds can we continue our game of UNO" Satoshi said joining the conversation.

"You guys still play that?" Kurosaki said.

"We are playing for money" Satoshi said.

"…"

"What?" Satoshi asks.

"For money? How much?" Kurosaki asks.

"About 38 bux" Satoshi said taking his money out.

"I'm in!" Kurosaki said taking a seat.

"Not so fast…" Satoshi said grabbing his collar.

"What?" Kurosaki asks.

"If I win I get 38 dollars PLUS I dare you something" Satoshi said smirking.

"What about if I win" Kurosaki said.

"Same" Satoshi said.

"Deal" Kurosaki said.

Meanwhile Seiko sits beside Kurosaki wanting to see the game.

**20 minutes later...**

"You are doing great! Keep going!" Seiko said, looking at the boy that is sweating.

Kurosaki looked at her.

"Thanks.." Kurosaki said.

"I won!" Satoshi said.

Kurosaki turned back to the game.

"What?" Kurosaki said slightly confused of what's going on.

"I won, my 38 bux?" Satoshi said waiting for the boy to give him money.

"No..I was winning! You cheated didn't you?" Kurosaki said.

Satoshi stood up and walked towards Kurosaki.

"You got distracted by your girlfriend.." Satoshi whispered.

"…S-she's not my gi-" Kurosaki stopped not wanting to say it when she is beside him.

"C'mon man.." Satoshi said.

"Ugh..here it is.." Kurosaki said, he gave Satoshi 38 bux.

"Alright! Sweet money.." Satoshi said smelling the dollar bills.

"…"

The bell rang.

"Shinohara?" Kurosaki said, noticing she was gone.

"She is with Nakashima, don't worry" Satoshi chuckled.

"Let's just go" Kurosaki said.

"We have a free period next, we can stay here" Satoshi said.

"Can we g-"

"Nakashima! Shinohara!" Satoshi said waving his hand.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Kurosaki asks.

"Inviting your perverted crush" Satoshi said.

"W-wh-"

"Hey Nakashima" Satoshi said.

"Hey Mochida" Naomi said.

"Ugh.." Kurosaki wanted to leave, but he couldn't at this rate.

"Oh, you are the new student right?" Naomi said looking at the boy.

"Yeah" Kurosaki replies.

"Welcome to kisaragi!" Naomi said.

"Where do you come from?" Satoshi asks.

"I came from Byakudan Senior High School" Kurosaki replies.

"Never heard of it" Satoshi said.

Naomi crossed her arms.

"That's because you are spending your time with Yoshiki" Naomi said.

Satoshi quickly realized he totally forgot all about Yoshiki and his attitude.

"I'll be back" Satoshi said.

Kurosaki raised a brow.

"Hey Kurosaki, can we talk" Seiko said.

Kurosaki looked at her.

"Sure..." Kurosaki said, he followed her into a classroom.

* * *

Satoshi walked up to the roof, he knew that Yoshiki was always on the roof. He would be there when he needs time alone, today..he will have to talk with the bleached hair boy.

Satoshi opened the door to the roof.

"There you are" Satoshi said.

Yoshiki was sitting smoking a cigarette.

"What do you want" Yoshiki said facing his back to Satoshi.

"I need to talk to you, that's all" Satoshi said.

"Spill it" Yoshiki said.

"Why are you mad at me?" Satoshi said, he knew it was a stupid question since he knew why, but he wanted to make sure.

"Did I say I was" Yoshiki said.

"You didn't but you showed it" Satoshi said.

Yoshiki stood up and faced Satoshi.

"It's because…you stole my girl" Yoshiki said.

"I never did" Satoshi said.

"She likes YOU, THAT'S THE REASON WHY" Yoshiki yelled.

"But….she confessed...and I rejected her" Satoshi said.

Yoshiki gasped.

"…"

"I'll leave you now.." Satoshi said heading towards the exit.

"I intended to kill you" Yoshiki said.

Satoshi stopped, his eyes widened.

"But..I stopped thinking about it...so you are safe.." Yoshiki said.

Satoshi turned to face Yoshiki.

"You love her that much..to kill me" Satoshi said.

"…"

"That's true love.." Satoshi said, looking at the bleached hair boy that is looking down.

"And yet…I..." Yoshiki stopped.

"I know man.." Satoshi said.

"Love is so complicated.." Yoshiki said.

"I know.." Satoshi said.

Yoshiki raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know?" Yoshiki asked.

"…lately..I noticed a guy flirting with Nakashima.." Satoshi said.

"You like Nakashima?" Yoshiki said.

Satoshi realized what he said.

"N-no-"

"Stop trying to lie, you already spilled it" Yoshiki said, he looked up at the sky.

"Ask her our before he does.." Yoshiki said.

Satoshi sighed.

"It will be hard.." Satoshi said.

"C'mon Satoshi, be a man like I am" Yoshiki said.

"Hey! You are back bro!" Satoshi said.

"Yea I guess.." Yoshiki said.

"So we back to best friends?" Satoshi said.

"Sure bro" Yoshiki said.

Satoshi smiled, they both walked downstairs to the 2nd floor.

* * *

Satoshi talked until he came across a disturbing scene.

"Hey Nakashima wanna go out?" A male student said.

"No kusago I do not want to go out with you" Naomi said.

"That's Kayato Kusago, he dates so many girls and ends up dumping them" Yoshiki said.

"Player..." Satoshi said.

"C'mon go out with me" Kayato said.

"No" Naomi said, she turned around and started walking only to be pulled by the boy.

"Go out with me or I wi-"

"She said she doesn't want to go out with you, and that's final!" Satoshi said pushing the boy off her.

"Leave us alo-"

"He said to leave Nakashima alone, or I'll have to beat you up" Yoshiki said.

"Ki-kishi-" Kayato ran off.

"What the hell? How did you-"

"When I started beating the weak ones, people started to get scared of me" Yoshiki said.

"…"

"Thank You" Naomi said.

"You don't have to thank us, that guy would have hurt you" Satoshi said.

"I know" Naomi said.

"C'mon Satoshi let's go" Yoshiki said.

"Wait you guys are friends again?" Naomi asked.

"Yea, we talked for a bit" Satoshi said.

"Let's go!" Yoshiki said.

"Wait for 2 minutes" Satoshi said.

"…fine.." Yoshiki said.

Satoshi turned to look at Naomi.

"Nakashima can we hang out at the park today after school?" Satoshi asked, he rubbed the back of his neck.

'Is he asking me out on a date?' Naomi thought.

"S-sure.." Naomi replied.

"Great! Meet you there at 5-"

Yoshiki pulled his brunette friend by the collar.

"2 minutes passed" Yoshiki said.

"See ya!" Satoshi said loudly so she can hear.

"See ya.." Naomi said starting to smile.

**A/N: That's all for this chapter, it may seem crappy that's because I am starting to get weak..Review or Follow...peace out...**


	14. So Close!

**Disclaimer: I do not own corpse party or it's character's...**

**After School...**

"Oi! Kurosaki!" Yoshiki said running towards him.

"Oh, Hey Kishinuma" Kurosaki said.

"You can call me Yoshiki" Yoshiki said.

"Ok, Yos-"

Kurosaki noticed his brunette friend running slowly, he looks like he needed water.

"Can…you…run…slower..next..time.." Satoshi said panting for air.

"You are such a slow poke Satoshi" Yoshiki said hitting his back making the brunette fall.

"And weak" Kurosaki added.

"Why..did you..have..to add that.." Satoshi said.

"It is true" Yoshiki chuckled.

"Let..me..rest..here for..a while.." Satoshi said resting on the floor.

"Dammit Satoshi" Yoshiki said, he picked him up finding it easy.

"Ugh, you never let me rest.." Satoshi said.

"C'mon you have to go meet Nakashima at the park" Kurosaki said.

Satoshi opened his eyes fully.

"Yea, I am going right now...Wish me luck!" Satoshi said.

"Good luck" Kurosaki said.

"Good luck, bro" Yoshiki said.

Satoshi left the two friends.

"I'll be going now" Kurosaki said.

"See ya tomorrow" Yoshiki said.

"Bye" Kurosaki said, he waved goodbye and left.

"Man..it's getting cold.." Yoshiki said, he started walking home.

* * *

"It's getting cold, I should have brought my jacket..." Satoshi said, he was only wearing a sweater with his uniform under it.

Satoshi walked to the park shivering, he didn't care though, he just wanted to be with Naomi.

He made it, finally...

He spotted Naomi sitting down on the bench, he smiled as he walked towards the girl.

"Hey Nakashima" Satoshi said.

Naomi looked at him, she noticed that he was shivering with a sweater on.

"M-mochida, you need a jacket" Naomi said.

"I know...let's just hang out for a while, that's why I came right?" Satoshi said.

"No, mochida you need to go home, be warm" Naomi said caring for her friend.

"…"

"Please, I don't want you sick" Naomi said.

"I'll go…only...if you come.." Satoshi said.

"Alright…I'll go with you" Naomi said.

Satoshi smiled at the shorter brunette.

"Well then..let's go" Satoshi said.

**Satoshi's House...**

"Yea bring coke too" Satoshi said, he was talking with Yoshiki on the phone.

"Oh, and invite the rest if they can" Satoshi said.

"Ya thanks" Satoshi hanged up.

"Now you are inviting everyone.." Naomi said crossing her arms.

"Yea, or else I'll be bored" Satoshi said.

"So you are saying I will bore you" Naomi said.

"No, you don't bore me at all" Satoshi said smiling at her.

"…"

"While we wait, let's see a movie I bought recently" Satoshi said.

"Alright" Naomi agreed.

The movie ended, naomi cried because it was a sad ending while Satoshi was sleeping.

"Wake up" Naomi said.

Satoshi woke up, he yawned and stretched until he noticed naomi was crying.

"Why are you crying" Satoshi asked.

"The ending…was so…sad.." Naomi said.

"The movie was boring.." Satoshi said.

"You bought it" Naomi replied.

"Yea I gu-" Satoshi's phone vibrated.

He answered hearing Yoshiki's voice.

"Yoshiki what's up?" Satoshi said.

Satoshi face palmed.

"What do you mean you are lost? You came over 5 times!" Satoshi said, he sighed.

"Where are you right now?" Satoshi said.

"You are 7 blocks away dammit!" Satoshi yelled.

"I'll be waiting, better hurry" Satoshi said, he hanged up.

"Well?" Naomi said.

"We will have to wait longer" Satoshi said.

Naomi sighed.

"Well..now what?" Satoshi said.

"Just sit down and wait" Naomi said.

**9 minutes later...**

"What's taking them so long?" Satoshi said.

"I don't know.." Naomi answered.

"…"

"…"

**3 minutes of silence...**

"So…uh...any sports you are good at?" Satoshi asked trying to start a conversation.

"Yea..volleyball, a little bit of karate and-"

"Karate eh? I used to take classes" Satoshi said.

"Sure..like I'll believe you.." Naomi replied.

"…alright then.." Satoshi said.

He stood up on the couch.

"This is Karate" Satoshi said.

He began kicking and punching along with weird noises.

"Like this..HYYAA" Satoshi said kicking.

"This is how strong I punch!…HYAA" Satoshi punched the wall.

"Weak…" Naomi said looking at him.

"Look who's talking.." Satoshi said.

"…"

Satoshi continued.

"HHHHYAAAA" Satoshi said doing some moves.

"A-and this is how you do a perfect 360 roundhouse kick!…..HHYYYAAA" Satoshi did it perfectly but couldn't land.

He stumbled and ended up on top of Naomi, both blushed as they realized their faces were 2 inches apart.

Satoshi realized after a minute both were looking into each others eyes, he needed to make a move so he leaned closer and closer then…...

"Hey Satoshi I ma-" Yoshiki looked at the 2 about to kiss.

Satoshi figured it was Yoshiki that was talking so he quickly got off Naomi and stood up.

"H-hey Yoshiki.." Satoshi said.

"Was I disturbing something?" Yoshiki said.

"N-no you weren't.." Naomi said still blushing mad.

"So..hehe.." Satoshi put his arm over Yoshiki.

"Where are the others?" Satoshi asked.

**A/N: That chapter Doe :3 Review or Follow...peace out..**


	15. Payback

**Disclaimer: I do not own corpse party or it's character's...**

"They said they will come around 10pm" Yoshiki said.

"I didn't plan for all of us to stay up at night.." Satoshi said.

"Well..it's not ALL of us.." Yoshiki said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Satoshi said.

"Morishige and Suzumoto didn't want to come for some reason" Yoshiki said.

"Do you get along with Morishige?" Satoshi asked.

"No.." Yoshiki said.

"So..isn't it great news for you?" Satoshi said.

"…"

"I'll be putting the cokes in the fridge" Satoshi said, he hit Yoshiki's back as hard as he could but Yoshiki didn't move a single muscle.

"Are you trying to get me back from earlier?" Yoshiki asked.

Satoshi couldn't believe it, how come he didn't even move a single muscle? Is he that strong?

"…uh.." Satoshi had no words.

"Ha! That was so weak!" Yoshiki said.

"…that was just a warm up..I'll do it again, this time I'll make you fall to the ground!" Satoshi said.

Meanwhile Naomi just sits on the couch drinking her coke.

'Those guys can get competitive sometimes..' Naomi thought.

"Try me" Yoshiki said.

Satoshi hit his back as hard as he could, this time he was really trying, in the end Yoshiki still didn't move a muscle.

"Wha? That's Impossible! I practiced Karate, boxing and even Kung Fu!" Satoshi said.

"My turn" Yoshiki said.

Satoshi gasped, he backed away.

"No, no! That's a bad idea.." Satoshi said.

"Fine..I'll let it slide, but I WILL do it, jist watch your back" Yoshiki said.

"Are you guys done yet?" Naomi asked.

Satoshi turned to look at her.

"What's got you in a bad mood?" Satoshi asked the shorter brunette.

"Just bored.." Naomi replied.

"We have to wait about 3 hours or so.." Satoshi said.

"Yea, yea let's play a game of COD" Yoshiki said.

"Ha! You still want to beat me? Cause that is not happening" Satoshi said.

"Oh hell yea it will!" Yoshiki said.

Satoshi looked at Naomi, remembering what happened a few mins ago.

"H-hey Nakashima, wanna join us?" Satoshi asked.

Naomi looked at him, his kind brown eyes looking at her…

"Alright..I'll join in.." Naomi said.

"Here" Satoshi said giving a controller to Naomi.

"Thanks" Naomi said.

"Hey..how about me?" Yoshiki said.

"Get it yourself tough boy" Satoshi said.

Yoshiki looked at him, satoshi was slightly mad.

"Are you mad at me for interrupting your mo-"

"Shut up Yoshiki!" Satoshi said.

**2 hours and 54 minutes later...**

"I won once again!" Satoshi said standing up, punching his fist in the air.

"I won second!" Naomi said.

"Last…" Yoshiki said.

"I can't believe you are 3rd, and Nakashima is 2nd.." Satoshi chuckled.

"Shut up.." Yoshiki said.

Suddenly they heard the doorbell.

"They must be here" Yoshiki said.

"At least they don't barge in" Satoshi said.

"Just go!" Yoshiki said.

Satoshi walked towards the door, he opened finding his 3 friends.

"Yo! My man!" Kurosaki said.

"Gay…" Satoshi said.

Seiko giggled.

"Hey Shinohara and Shinozaki" Satoshi said.

"Hi!" Seiko said.

"…" Ayumi stayed silent.

The two girls went in followed by Kurosaki..

Satoshi grabbed Kurosaki's jacket and pushed him back to where he was.

"So tell me..how's it going with Shinohara?" Satoshi said.

"We only talk that's all" Kurosaki answered.

"You like her right?" Satoshi said.

"Well..ye-"

"Then what are you waiting for? Someone might take her" Satoshi said.

"Let's talk later" Kurosaki said walking in.

Satoshi closed the door, he turned to his 5 friends sitting on the couch talking.

He noticed how Seiko and Naomi talked, Kurosaki, Yoshiki and Ayumi stayed silent.

Satoshi walked towards his 2 male friends.

"Yoshiki go talk with Shinozaki" Satoshi said.

"Nah man, she rejected me for a reason" Yoshiki said.

"Just go talk to her" Kurosaki said.

Satoshi looked at Ayumi getting a coke and leaning on the wall.

"I am going to get a coke" Satoshi said.

"Alright" Kurosaki said.

"Bring some for me" Yoshiki said.

"Yea..ok" Satoshi said, he left.

Kurosaki turned back to Yoshiki.

"Go get her!" Kurosaki said.

"Nah" Yoshiki said.

"I'll give you a pack of cigarettes if you go talk to her" Kurosaki said.

"I'm going" Yoshiki said.

Yoshiki walked towards Ayumi.

"Hey" Yoshiki said, he put his hands on the wall, ayumi was in between his hands.

"..."

"Shinozaki..I heard..you-"

"Shut up" Ayumi said.

"You are upset ri-"

"Please, don't talk about it.." Ayumi said.

Yoshiki sighed, he wanted to make her feel better, but..he wanted to do one thing he always dreamed of.

"Ok then…I'll make you feel better.." Yoshiki said.

"Huh?" Ayumi said slightly confused.

Yoshiki leaned closer then…

"No you are not, bro" Satoshi said grabbing his collar and pulling him off her.

Satoshi brought him to the living room, he let go of his collar.

"Wh-what the hell man?" Yoshiki said.

"…" Satoshi didn't say anything.

"Why did you do that? I was going to kiss her!" Yoshiki yelled, everyone looked at the two, suprised hearing the words…"kiss"…

Meanwhile Ayumi blushed mad.

"…" Satoshi still didn't respond.

"You ruined my chance!" Yoshiki said grabbing his shirt.

"Why? Why-"

"It was payback from earlier.." Satoshi said with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: And...that's the chapter! Review or Follow...peace out...**


	16. No!

**Disclaimer: I do not own corpse party or it's character's...**

Satoshi managed to calm Yoshiki down.

"I had a chance.." Yoshiki said.

"There is always another time" Satoshi said.

"If I don't get my kiss by Sunday I am going tk rip you apart" Yoshiki said.

"Would you even do that to me?" Satoshi asked.

"…."

"Exactly" Satoshi said.

'I should have came later..' Yoshiki thought.

"Well…now that the girls left, I'll call Kurosaki over" Satoshi said.

"Hurry, I need to talk to you guys" Yoshiki said starting to sweat.

Satoshi knew when Yoshiki sweat it means a serious problem or maybe a confession, which is never going to happen.

"Kensuke!" Satoshi yelled.

Kurosaki walked towards them, he glared at satoshi.

"Don't call me Kensuke, it bothers me.." Kurosaki said.

"What if Shinohara did?" Satoshi said.

Kurosaki didn't answer except he blushed.

"Now, this is important.." Yoshiki said.

"Ok then….go on" Kurosaki said.

"We are targets" Yoshiki said.

"What?" Satoshi and Kurosaki said at the same time.

"Seems like whoever is close to me gets targeted, satoshi your parents have been targets too, my former gang…killed them.." Yoshiki said.

Satoshi gasped.

"Dammit!" Satoshi said.

"We need to be careful" Kurosaki said.

"Yea, they might kill is at any time" Yoshiki said.

"How do you even know" Satoshi asked.

Yoshiki looked down.

"I have a friend that's in that gang, he told me a week ago about it, later on I heard he died…" Yoshiki said.

"…."

"…."

"Well?" Yoshiki asked.

"I have to go..." Satoshi said.

Yoshiki looked at the brunette.

"Are you thinking about your parents…" Yoshiki stopped, if he mentioned death, satoshi will tear apart.

"I'll be back, bye" Satoshi said, he left closing the door.

Kurosaki took out his phone, he smiled and looked at Yoshiki.

"Hey man I have to go.." Kurosaki said.

"Wait, are you meeting Shinohara?" Yoshiki asked.

"No.." Kurosaki said.

"Stop lying! We haven't seen you both at lunch or even after school" Yoshiki said.

"I..have to meet my family" Kurosaki said.

"Are you sleeping with her?" Yoshiki questioned him.

"WHAT? I am not sleeping with her, we are just friends..." Kurosaki said blushing mad.

"Ok..I am going to find Satoshi, or else he might be in danger" Yoshiki said.

"You don't have to be a prince" Kurosaki said.

"Yea I'm going" Yoshiki said, ignoring him.

* * *

Kurosaki walked on his way home, after a few minutes he found Seiko playing with a cat, he walked towards her.

"Hey! Shinohara" Kurosaki said.

Seiko turned to him.

"Hi Kurosaki!" Seiko said.

"That's a cute cat" Kurosaki said.

"Yea, I found him on the streets" Seiko said.

"Really? That cat looks like you" Kurosaki said.

Seiko looked at the cat.

"Yea it does!" Seiko said.

"It sure does…now I have to go meet my family" Kurosaki said walking past her, he felt a hand on his arm.

He turned seeing Seiko looking down.

"Um…do you want to come by my house on Saturday?" Seiko said.

Kurosaki looked at her closely, she was blushing, he started to blush too.

"Uh..yea sure" Kurosaki said.

"Yay! I'll see you then!" Seiko said, she hugged him and left.

Kurosaki stood there surprised, did she just hug him and left?

Kurosaki smiled, he turned around and walked towards his house hoping that his parents won't fight anymore.

* * *

Satoshi walked with his head down and his hand on his pockets.

'Why did he have to remind me of their death, the scene..it was disgusting..' Satoshi thought.

**-Flashback-**

Satoshi walked in the kitchen, he gasped as he kneed down.

"MOM! DAD!" Satoshi yelled.

In front of him was his parents on the floot with eyes and mouth opened, blood everywhere in the kitchen, knifes on the ground, and..

He looked closely, his mothers ring on the table? Why would she take it off?..

**-Flashback End-**

Satoshi sighed and looked up, he felt someone eyeing him, he turned to his right and left seeing nothing. He turned back to the front and started to cross the long street.

* * *

Yoshiki walked fast, eventually he caught up to Satoshi. He looked at a man in a black shirt and pants with…a mask on!

He saw the guy gesture to a man inside a car.

Yoshiki gasped as the car started to run, in full speed, he looked at Satoshi that started to cross the street.

'Crap, he is going to run him over!' Yoshiki thought.

"SATOSHI!" Yoshiki yelled, he ran towards him but he felt a pair of hands grab his arms, it was the masked guy..

"Let go!" Yoshiki said.

"Just enjoy the view" The guy said.

"Sato-" Yoshiki was cut off by the guy's hand covering his mouth.

'Crap the car is getting closer, I guess I have to no choice but too..' Yoshiki thought.

Satoshi crossed the street calmly, soon he heard a sound getting louder and louder, he turned to look, a car was coming his way In a impressive speed.

"Satoshi!" Someone yelled.

Satoshi looked behind him seeing Yoshiki run towards him.

"Yoshiki! No do-" Satoshi felt a force push him off.

**_THUMP, CRASH..._**

Satoshi opened his eyes quickly, he first meets a piece of glass in front of him.

He gasped as he stood up and saw Yoshiki on the ground, there was glass under him with blood stained on it..he soon saw Pool of blood pouring.

Satoshi ran to Yoshiki.

"YOSHIKI!" Satoshi yelled.

Satoshi shook his body, but he never moved a single muscle.

"NO! NO! NO! NOOOO!"

"Yoshiki! No man you cant…YOSHIKI" Satoshi yelled.

Satoshi put his hands on his chest and pushed down, though he never respond.

"YOSHIKI! C'mon WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Satoshi yelled, a tear ran down his face.

Satoshi pulled his phone out and quickly called the ambulance.

He stood up and notices the car, he notices the car's front window was a wreck, blood was stained inside and on the car.

"Dammit! WHY ME!" Satoshi yelled.

He looked behind him, Yoshiki's body is still on the ground.

Satoshi hears sirens getting louder and louder.

"I hope it's not too late" Satoshi said punching the ground.

**A/N: And...that's the chapter :3 Review or Follow...peace out...**


	17. Hospital

**Disclaimer: I do not own corpse party or it's characters...**

Satoshi was waiting for any news about Yoshiki, he is sitting on a chair putting his hand on his forehead. This isn't the first time he has been here...

He felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked to his left seeing Naomi looking at him, he felt another hand on his right shoulder seeing Ayumi looking at him too.

"We heard" Naomi said.

"How did you know?" Satoshi asked.

"The news" Ayumi said.

"…"

"Did you witness it?" Naomi asked.

Satoshi looked down.

"He wanted to save me so he pushed me and he stood there" Satoshi said.

"…." The two girls stayed silent.

"I could have pushed him off instead and just deal with it" Satoshi said.

"No! Don't say that" Naomi said.

"…"

"Is he going to be ok?" Ayumi asked.

"I don't know.." Naomi said.

"Yoshiki is strong…he is going to be ok" Satoshi said.

"I sure hope so" Ayumi said.

**3 days later...**

Naomi and Satoshi were sleeping while Ayumi was awake and thinking about Yoshiki.

They waited for 3 days, it felt like eternity but eventually the doctor came to spill out the news.

Ayumi stood up, the doctor smiled at her.

"He is going to be okay" The doctor said.

"Can I go see him?" Ayumi asked.

"Yes you can, he already woke up" The doctor said.

"Now, I have to go attend another patient" The doctor said, leaving.

Ayumi wasted no time and entered the room.

Yoshiki heard the door open, he turned to look and he smiled, ayumi closed the door behind her and sat down on a chair next to Yoshiki.

"Shinozaki..what are you doing here.." Yoshiki said weakly.

"I wanted to see if you are ok" Ayumi responded.

"I am ok" Yoshiki said.

"I was so worried about you" Ayumi said.

Yoshiki's eyes widened, he felt his face get warmer.

"So..you were worried…" Yoshiki said.

"U-uh yea" Ayumi said.

"I'm sorry if I worried you, It just happened.." Yoshiki said.

"No it didn't! You risk your life for Mochida why did you do-"

"It's because…I rather die than let him die.." Yoshiki said looking up.

Ayumi gasped.

"Why.." Ayumi said straight at him.

"Because…if he dies..I'll die…he's like a Brother to me" Yoshiki said.

"…"

"Just like…if you die…I'll die…" Yoshiki said.

Ayumi started to blush, she looked away trying to hide her blush.

Yoshiki smiled, he grabbed her chin softly and turned her head to look at him.

"You don't have to hide it" Yoshiki said, his grey eyes focusing at her.

"…"

"Do you..have feelings for me?" Yoshiki asked starting to sweat.

"I-I uh..." Ayumi blushed furiously.

"I love you" Yoshiki said, he looked straight at her he also blushed 90 shades of red.

Ayumi blushed even more, hearing those 3 words coming out of his mouth again.

"I-I…I" Ayumi couldn't say it.

"You don't have to say it, I already know what you are trying to say" Yoshiki said.

Ayumi didn't care if he already knows, she just wanted to say it…right now!

"I love-"

Yoshiki cupped her cheeks bringing her close to his face, he pressed his lips against hers. Ayumi's eyes widened in surprise after 5 secs she closed her eyes and turned her head a little, deepened the kiss.

* * *

Satoshi opened his eyes, he yawned and stretched. He noticed Ayumi was not here, also he noticed how Naomi was leaning on him, she was sleeping peacefully. He smiled and tried standing up, eventually Naomi woke up seeing Satoshi standing up, he was looking right at her.

"Uh..what?" Naomi said rubbing her eyes clumsily.

"Just checking if you are awake" Satoshi said.

"I am" Naomi said, she stood up and stretched.

"Do you know where Shinozaki is?" Satoshi asked.

"No..I just woke up!" Naomi said.

"Well I am going to check if Yoshiki is awake" Satoshi said.

"Ok, I'll be sitting here" Naomi said.

Satoshi nodded and walked through the hallways searching for Yoshiki's room number they had told him.

"Ah..here it is-"

Satoshi noticed Yoshiki and Ayumi kissing each other, they were also holding each other.

'So he finally achieved his goal..' Satoshi thought. He smiled and left, he didn't want to disturb them.

He walked back to the waiting room.

"Well?" Naomi asked.

"He's ok" Satoshi said.

"Did you talk to him?" Naomi asked.

"No..he's busy with Shinozaki" Satoshi chuckled.

Naomi gasped.

"Are they?" Naomi said.

"Yea, they are together now" Satoshi said, he sat down beside Naomi.

"Now they can be happy together.." Naomi said.

"Yea.." Satoshi said.

"I am going to get a drink of water, I'll be right back" Naomi said, she stood up and walked towards the water fountain.

'Both kissing eh? At least I won't get beat up…but..' Satoshi thought.

He looked at Naomi, he sighed and looked down.

"That's never going to happen" Satoshi thought.

Naomi came back, her lips wet from the water she drank, she sat down besides Satoshi.

"So? Anything new?" Naomi asked.

"Nah, nothing much" Satoshi said.

"Oh-"

"Shinozaki!" Satoshi said, he looked at Ayumi walking towards him and Naomi, she had a smile on her face..

"Hey guys I have some great ne-"

"We know" Naomi said, she smiled at her friend.

"Yea, congratulations" Satoshi said, he walked past her.

"Where are you going?" Naomi asked.

"Going to talk to Broshiki" Satoshi said.

"Broshiki?" Ayumi asked.

"Made it up randomly" Satoshi said.

"…"

"…"

Satoshi shrugged his shoulders and walked to Yoshiki's room.

* * *

"Bro.." Satoshi said opening the door.

Yoshiki turned to look at Satoshi.

"Satoshi, you ok?" Yoshiki asked.

"Yea..just a scratch on my arm" Satoshi said.

"So…what's the bastard planning now?" Yoshiki asked.

"Well, I heard that the leader was caught by the police, they interrogated him, and what they got out of him is where his base is and the rest of the gang, so yea..it's over. My parents..can rest in peace.." Satoshi said.

"At least it's over, I just want to live a happy life with Shinozaki" Yoshiki said.

"Yea, I saw you two kissing, I gotta say..I am surprised" Satoshi said.

"Well..I couldn't hold the urge to kiss her.." Yoshiki said.

"Eh..obviously, you dreamed about it for days" Satoshi said.

"How about you and Nakashima?" Yoshiki asked.

"It's never going to happen, I bet she doesn't like me" Satoshi said sadly.

"What? Dude it's so obvious she likes you and you like her back, now better confess to her or you owe me some stuff" Yoshiki said.

"I don't care if I owe you crap, plus If she doesn't like me then I'll make her fall in love with me" Satoshi said.

"She is in love with you anyways" Yoshiki said.

"So, when are you leaving the hospital?" Satoshi said changing the subject.

"About 4 days" Yoshiki answered.

"Ok good, now I am can finally go to school calmly.." Satoshi said.

"Just CONFESS TO HER DAMMIT!" Yoshiki said loudly.

"S-shut up! They will hear us" Satoshi said.

"That's the point" Yoshiki said.

**A/N: A lot of you want Satomi moments, don't worry I got the whole thing planned for about 3 weeks, Review or Follow...peace out...**


	18. Notice

**I might quit this fic, maybe, maybe not but I am starting a new one that maybe you Satomi shippers might like, so yea..that's all..**


	19. Rain

**Hey guys, so I decided to continue this, unfortunately this fic is coming to a end, but I already started a new one for the Satomi shippers out there, check it out! Anyways to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own corpse party or it's character's...**

**4 days later...**

"Finally! Freedom!" Yoshiki said stretching.

"Yea, now hurry we have to go to my House" Satoshi said.

"Why your house? Let's go to my house" Yoshiki said.

"No, your house is a wreck, my house is better" Satoshi said.

"…"

"Ugh, get in the car!" Satoshi said.

"No"

Satoshi pushed Yoshiki in and closed the door.

"I had to force you Yoshiki" Satoshi said, he sat down and closed the door.

"But, your house is also a wreck" Yoshiki said.

"Just because my parents.." Satoshi stopped.

"Satoshi, if it makes you sad then don't talk about it" Yoshiki said.

"Oh yea, about Shinozaki, aren't you suppose to be with her" Satoshi said.

"Yea, I am going to meet her later" Yoshiki said.

Satoshi started to drive, after about 14 mins they got to Satoshi's house.

"We're here" Satoshi said.

Yoshiki quickly got out of the car and ran inside.

"The hell was that all about?" Satoshi said.

**Inside Satoshi's House...**

"Why did you run?" Satoshi said, he crossed his arms waiting for a explanation.

"Because…I saw...a childhood friend!" Yoshiki said, trying to make up an excuse.

"It's not working, is it because you wanted to see your show first?" Satoshi said.

"…"

"Yep, you still act like a child" Satoshi said.

"Give me soda" Yoshiki demanded.

"I am not your betch" Satoshi said, he put his car keys on the table.

"Please, my arm still hurts from all that glass" Yoshiki said.

"…"

"Please"

"…"

"Ok, fine" Yoshiki said.

"Always works.." Satoshi said.

Yoshiki got soda, he used his thumb to open it, when he opened it he heard a knock on the door.

"Who can that be?" Yoshiki said.

"I'll go get it" Satoshi said.

Satoshi opened the door revealing Kurosaki and Morishige.

"What are you two doing here?" Satoshi said.

"We came to see Yoshiki, forcing Morishige here" Kurosaki said.

"Ugh.." Morishige said.

"Come in" Satoshi said.

"Who's here?" Yoshiki said.

"Kurosaki and Morishige!" Satoshi yelled.

Yoshiki choked on his food.

"Dude are you ok?" Satoshi said.

"Y-yea I am ok" Yoshiki said.

Kurosaki and Morishige sat on the couch.

Yoshiki sat on the other side of the couch.

"So…" Kurosaki said.

"…"

"…"

"I'll go see if Satoshi needs help..." Kurosaki said, he stood up and left the two alone.

".."

"Morishige I said I was sorry for breaking your glasses and stuff…" Yoshiki said.

"I still won't forgive you, I have never been THAT beat up, I ended up with a broken arm" Morishige said.

"…"

"I'll go see if Kurosaki and Satoshi need help" Morishige said, he stood up walking towards the kitchen.

Yoshiki stood up and put a hand on Morishige's shoulder.

"I am serious, I need you to forgive me" Yoshiki said.

Morishige turned his head to face him, he had a dead serious look.

"…"

* * *

"So, Kurosaki, did you confess yet?" Satoshi asked.

Kurosaki gasped as his bottle fell and broke.

"What's wrong?" Satoshi said.

"We are..not friends anymore..." Kurosaki said.

"…"

**-Flashback-**

"Sorry, I do not like you, I like someone else.." Kurosaki said, he was rejecting a girl in the park.

"B-but..I gathered my courage and you let me down!" The girl said.

"Sorry" Kurosaki said, he shrugged.

'I can't let him have Seiko!' The girl thought.

She spotted Seiko walking towards them.

"Um..Kurosaki!" The girl said.

"Huh-" Kurosaki stopped as the girl pressed her lips against him, he quickly pushed her off.

"What the hell?" Kurosaki said.

The girl giggled as she ran off.

"…" Kurosaki stayed silent, he turned around meeting Seiko.

"Shinoh-" Kurosaki was cut off by a slap on his face.

"Huh?"

**-Flashback End-**

"Oh..why did she slap you?" Satoshi asked.

"How am I suppose to know.." Kurosaki said.

"Was she crying?" Satoshi asked.

"Yea, then she ran off.." Kurosaki said.

"Idiot…she was crying maybe because she saw you kiss that girl" Satoshi said.

"…"

"And I thought you were as smart as Morishige..." Satoshi said.

"…"

"Ah…girl problems eh?" Yoshiki said putting a hand on Kurosaki's shoulder.

"..Yeah.." Kurosaki said.

"Go explain it to her" Morishige said, he put a hand on his other shoulder.

"Yeah, go explain it to her, Trust us.." Satoshi said.

Kurosaki smiled.

"Yea, I guess I should" Kurosaki said.

"Want a ride?" Satoshi said.

"No, I have a bike so I'm fine" Kurosaki said, he headed towards the door.

"Good luck" Satoshi said.

"Thanks" Kurosaki said.

"No problem" Satoshi said, he did a thumbs up.

* * *

It started to rain, kurosaki rode his bike as fast as he could, heading for Seiko's House, he stopped seeing the amber girl walking by herself.

Kurosaki got off his bike, he left his bike and walked towards the amber girl.

"Shinohara.." Kurosaki said.

Seiko heard that familiar voice, she stopped walking and turned around.

"…"

"Why did you..cry.." Kurosaki asked.

"…"

"…."

"Because…I…I.."

"Huh?"

Seiko looked down, she found out that she was in love with him for the past weeks, they always talked, making Seiko develop feelings for him. But now she had to confess, but she couldn't, seiko turned around and tried running.

Kurosaki grabbed her wrist, turning her to face him.

"I won't let you go until you tell me" Kurosaki said, he looked at her with serious look.

Seiko sighed and started to talk.

"The reason why I started to cry is because..I..I...love...you.." Seiko said straight at him.

Kurosaki's eyes widened in surprise, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, Seiko in love with him, it must be a dream. Kurosaki pinched himself receiving a raised brow from Seiko.

Kurosaki brought Seiko closer to his face.

"I..also..love you" Kurosaki said.

Seiko gasped in surprise she smiled as both leaned in for a kiss.

Kurosaki and Seiko were wet as hell, though they didn't care if they were since they are having a moment right now.

Kurosaki pulled out and stared at her.

"Let's go home, it's starting to get cold out here" Kurosaki said.

"Ok" Seiko agreed.

Kurosaki held her hand and walked home, of course he took his bike with him.

* * *

**A/N: That's the chapter..Review or Follow..peace out..**


	20. Poor Satoshi

**So I am very happy, about 50 something reviews and 8,921 views, I am going to continue since I came this long and I can't quit! By the way I am making it longer...So yea, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

"Oh? So you finally confessed?" Yoshiki asked.

"Yea"

"Lucky!" Morishige said.

Yoshiki looked at him, he started laughing, the fact that he can't get a girl.

"Sakutaro, you will never get a girl" Yoshiki said, he crossed his arms.

"A guy can dream.."

"Dream all you want, it will NEVER happen"

"Chill out Yoshiki" Kurosaki said.

"I am"

"You think you can just say random crap because you were the first one to get a girl?"

"Those weren't random.."

"Anyways…let's go to class…" Satoshi said, feeling left out.

"Yea in 3 minutes class is about to start.." Morishige said.

"Why do you piss me off when you act Smart" Yoshiki said.

"You said it, cause I am Smart" Morishige said.

"Eh..let's go"

"Out of words?" Morishige asked.

Yoshiki ignored him pulling Satoshi and Kurosaki inside the classroom.

"I could've walked on my own.." Satoshi said.

"I agree" Kurosaki said.

"I know you have FEET but I just can't stand Sakutaro, so I didn't even realize I pulled you inside"

"Get along!" Satoshi said, he patted his back and left.

".."

"…"

"Hey! Kurosaki!" One of his friends called, he gestured him to come.

"I gotta go, see ya" Kurosaki said.

Yoshiki sighed heavily, he slumped on his chair, leaning on it he fell asleep in a second.

A few minutes later, yoshiki felt pain beginning to increase on his cheek.

"Wh-what the?" Yoshiki said his eyes half open.

"Yoshiki!" Ayumi yelled, she hugged him tightly.

It took a few seconds to figure out what's going on, he hugged her back.

"I missed you..Ayumi.." Yoshiki said stroking her hair.

"Hey! Now it's not the time to hug!" Morishige said, he stood in front of them.

"Way to spoil our moment" Yoshiki said, sadly Ayumi pulled away.

"Ayumi?"

"Sorry, I have to go help Ms. Yui" Ayumi said, she waves goodbye and left.

"Sakutaro!" Yoshiki said, he stood up angry that he spoil their moment.

"Sorry, but it had to be done"

"Yo! Yoshiki I need to talk to you" Satoshi said.

Yoshiki wasted no time and ran to him.

"What is it?"

"Have you seen Nakashima?" Satoshi said.

"Yea, I did see her talking with Shinohara" Yoshiki said.

"Okay, thanks-"

"You confessing?" Yoshiki asked.

"No, I just need to talk to her that's all" Satoshi said.

"Sure-"

"Mochida" Naomi said, she walked towards him.

Satoshi turned to look at her, happy too see her he smiled.

"Hey, Nakashima"

"Conf-" Yoshiki said but stopped.

Satoshi hit Yoshiki's stomach with his elbow, it took so much force to bring the big man down.

Seiko started laughing at Yoshiki's reaction.

"..Satoshi..." Yoshiki said weakly, he collapsed on the floor.

"Woah! Yoshiki!" Kurosaki said, he rushed to his aid.

"Chill out Kurosaki I am ok" Yoshiki said.

"Don't tell me Satoshi-"

"Kensuke!~" Seiko said happily, she hugged him tightly.

"…." Naomi looked away, she felt lonely, now that Seiko has Kurosaki.

"Ah..Seiko..my beautiful..girl.." Kurosaki said putting his chin on her head.

"Yea, yea quit it" Sakutaro said.

"And..I'm out.." Yoshiki said.

"Are you scared of me?" Morishige asked.

"Nah, I know you forgave me, but I feel like I still haven't got use to it"

"…"

Kurosaki ignored Morishige, he still hugged Seiko, enjoying the warmth.

"Break it!" Morishige said, he managed to go in between them and push them.

"Why?! You always spoil everyone's Moment!" Kurosaki said.

"Hey! I agree!" Yoshiki said.

"Yea, I don't care.." Kurosaki said.

Yoshiki shrugged.

Meanwhile Satoshi talks with Naomi, they both start laughing, receiving several looks from the rest.

"Oohhh, looks like Mochida likes-"

Yoshiki covered her mouth.

"She meant..Satoshi.….likes apples!" Yoshiki said.

"Uh...yea...I loveee apples!" Satoshi said.

Naomi sighed, she just left the group.

Satoshi turned to look at Naomi only finding nothing in front of him.

"Nakashima?" Satoshi asked.

* * *

Naomi walked through the hallways of the 2nd floor, she was upset.

'Mochida doesn't like me, why do I even like Mochida in the first place? I should just fall in love with someone else..' Naomi said.

Soon Naomi met a guy, he walked towards her, he seemed very nervous.

"Uh...hello...my…name...is…Duyuto...uh… Nakashima…uh..can…w-we..date." Duyuto asked.

Naomi was surprised for a few minutes.

'Maybe I can fall in love with him? He does look cute and very shy' Naomi thought.

Naomi smiled at him, thinking he does kinda looks like Satoshi.

"S-sure!" Naomi said.

* * *

Everyone laughed as Kurosaki made some jokes.

"Hahaha! You are like a master at making people laugh!" Yoshiki said.

"Hahaha! Yo..my..stomach..hurts!" Satoshi said.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Kurosaki said bowing.

Meanwhile the girls were just looking at the boys fooling around.

"More! More! More! More! More! More!" The boys chanted.

"Ok, ok! So one day…" Kurosaki kept talking.

After a few seconds the boys started Laughing loudly.

"Those boys..why do they have to be like that.." Mayu asked.

"Because they have to be like that!" Seiko said.

"Shinohara..that doesn't even make sense.." Ayumi said walking towards them.

"Finally, you came ba-" Mayu was cut off by the boys chanting again.

"More! More! More!-"

"Guys!" Naomi yelled interrupting the boys.

The rest looked at her, they also saw a guy standing right next to her.

"Hey! Nakashima who's that guy?" Satoshi asked.

"Give me water…" Yoshiki said.

Kurosaki gave him water, I guess Yoshiki's throat was dry from all that laughing.

"Let me introduce Duyuto, my boyfriend!" Naomi said.

Yoshiki spit out his water onto Kurosaki.

"What?" Yoshiki said.

"Nice going.." Kurosaki said.

"Duyuto is my boyfriend.." Naomi said again.

The girls congratulated her, while the boys stood there frozen, except for Kurosaki since he was disgusted by Yoshiki's saliva mixed in with water on his hair.

"…" Satoshi stood there silent.

"Satoshi..don't worry…maybe we can find another girl out there for you.." Yoshiki said.

"Yea" Kurosaki said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Morishige just stood there, seeing how sad Satoshi was, mostly shocked.

Satoshi rushed out the classroom.

"Satoshi!" Yoshiki yelled.

The rest looked at Yoshiki.

"Oh great.." Yoshiki muttered.

**A/N: Review or Follow!**


	21. Is This Rivalry?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

Satoshi was behind the School Building, he sat down against the wall. He looked up at the sky, seeing figures.

'I should have confessed earlier..' Satoshi said.

Satoshi hit the back of his head onto the wall several times, he knew by now his friends would be looking for him.

* * *

"Satoshi!" Yoshiki yelled out.

"Yoshiki, it's better if we split up" Kurosaki said.

"Yea, I guess"

"I'll look for him at the 3rd floor" Morishige said.

"I'll check 1st floor" Yoshiki said.

"Then I guess I should check outside the School Building" Kurosaki said.

"Is that even possible, there is a school safety police guy there" Yoshiki said.

"Just go through the back door" Morishige said.

"Ok, move it!" Kurosaki said, they all split up in search for Satoshi.

Kurosaki exited the back door, he turned to the left then his right, finding Satoshi sitting against the wall, looking up at the blue sky with clouds forming into a figure.

"Satoshi!" Kurosaki yelled.

Satoshi looked at Kurosaki.

"What?"

"C'mon let's go back to class"

"No, I can't face it, if I do it's possible that I'll lose it"

"You have too, plus the principal knows about it.."

"Did you tell him?"

"Sakutaro did"

"Ugh.."

"C'mon!" Kurosaki said, he grabbed his arm trying to pull him.

"Alright, but if I act weird that's your fault" Satoshi said, he stood up.

"…."

Satoshi puts his hands in his pockets and walked away into the building.

* * *

Yoshiki ran through a long hallway until he bumped into someone.

"Jeez..dude you should slow down"

"Satoshi? Where have you been?"

"That doesn't matter, I have to go to..class.."

"Are you sure you want to go to class? I mean it DOES break your heart, right?"

"Uh...no...I-I am ready..."

"…."

"Er…C'mon let's go…"

Yoshiki just followed the brunette into the classroom, he wanted to observe Satoshi, how he feels, his actions toward this problem.

Satoshi sat down on his seat, ignoring every stare from each student. He knew they will ask..

"Where have you been?" Ayumi asked.

Satoshi just ignored her question and fell fast asleep, hoping the period to end when he wakes up.

* * *

"Satoshi"

"…"

"Satoshi!"

"Huh?" Satoshi quickly woke up, seeing the bleached hair boy.

"It's lunch, you skipped quite a few classes"

"Why didn't you wake me up"

"I left you to the teacher.."

"You know that the teacher hates me"

"…"

"So..what did I miss?"

"Er…Nakashima and Hirayto keep..er…"

"Hirayto?"

"Duyuto Hirayto"

"Oh…and..I know what you mean.."

"Yep"

"Have they kissed..." Satoshi said, feeling awkward saying that.

"No..but they probably will since I see them happy together"

"…"

"C'mon let's go"

"Where?"

"Lunch! Remember?"

"O-Oh yea.."

Both ran to lunch since they have about 20 minutes of lunch.

* * *

"Satoshi!" Kurosaki yelled.

Satoshi finished eating so he looked behind him seeing Kurosaki walking towards him with Seiko right behind him.

"Hm?"

"Hey…anything new?.."

Satoshi gestured him that Seiko should go since he didn't want Seiko to hear what he had to say.

"Seiko, babe I will be with you later" Kurosaki said.

"Ok, you better come" Seiko said, she kissed him on the cheek and left.

"So..tell me" Kurosaki said, he sat down in front of him.

"I need to warn you, if..if..I look or act different today or tomorrow, please…please stay away from me.."

"Why?"

"If I see Nakashima with Hirayto doing disturbing stuff…I sure will lose it"

"Ok, I'll warn the other-"

"Only Sakutaro and Yoshiki, nobody else"

"A-Alright.." Kurosaki said, he stood up and walked away.

'I just hope I won't harm anyone..' Satoshi said.

* * *

"Yea then like I punched that guys jaw, then BOOM knockdown" Yoshiki said, telling his experiences in fighting.

"Yea, yea we get it you are strong so?" Morishige said.

"So...better watch your back" Yoshiki said.

"Then ma-"

"Sakutaro!" Satoshi yelled.

"Hm?"

"I forgot to tell you, want to come with us to the beach?"

"Wha-"

"If you don't come, you are confirmed not a man.." Yoshiki said.

"…."

"So?" Satoshi asked.

"I'm going, when is it?"

"Saturday"

"Ok, only 2 days left.."

"Yea smarty we all know" Yoshiki said.

"Wait..but I don't think you should come Satoshi" Yoshiki said.

"Why?"

"Because, you told us you will lose it if you see Nakashima-"

"Who said they were invited?" Satoshi said.

"…"

"Oh, so you didn't invite them?" Morishige said.

"Yea"

Yoshiki looked to his left seeing Ayumi walking by herself.

"Hey guys, I'll talk to you..later.." Yoshiki said, he walked away.

"I guess he just wants to spend time with Shinozaki" Satoshi said.

"Yep, so..I also have to go since I have to meet Ma-I mean Suzumoto" Morishige said.

"Woah..you said M-"

"Bye!" Morishige cut him off.

"What?! Are you guys together?…" Satoshi said, but Morishige ignored him, he continued walking.

"…"

**The Next Day...**

"Hey-"

"Yea I know Yoshiki what's up?"

"Uh..nothing much.."

"So then what do you want?"

"Nothing just bored.."

"Eh…alright.." Satoshi said, yoshiki noticed he was looking at Duyuto.

"C'mon-Ouch!"

Yoshiki felt someone push him sending him to the wall hitting his arm, he soon noticed Satoshi and Duyuto fighting.

Satoshi and Duyuto kept walking in circles looking at each other, satoshi didn't attack him it was actually Duyuto that did.

"What do you want?" Satoshi asked.

"You, son of-"

"Just say it!" Satoshi yelled at him.

"I heard you have a crush on her! I won't let you steal her!"

"She's yours! Problem solved!"

"Until you are gone from her heart then I am calm"

"Grr.."

Satoshi and Duyuto's trying to test their strength by seeing who can push the other the most.

Yoshiki managed to stand up, he rushed into the two.

"Break it up you two"

"Not until he is forever gone-"

"Until you get out of my sight!" Satoshi interrupted him.

"…"

Duyuto just swung his arm to him, luckily since Satoshi experienced this in the past he blocked it and managed to hit his stomach with his knee. Bringing Duyuto to the floor, holding his stomach.

"That was too much!"

"He deserves it for messing with me!"

"Let's go before Nakashima see-"

"Duyuto!" Naomi yelled, she rushed to him.

"Agh…my stomach..."

Naomi looked at Satoshi with an angry look on her face.

"Why did you do it?!"

"Because he attacked me first, plus he made me push Yoshiki into the wall"

"You should have not finished him at least!"

"Bu-"

"Shut up Mochida!" Naomi yelled.

"Too late.." Yoshiki said.

**A/N: Review or Follow..**


	22. Worse

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

Satoshi stood there silently, rubbing his neck on what he just did. He knew he always fights with force, and he just used it on Duyuto, now here he is seeing Naomi helping him walk to class, before they went farther, Satoshi tried saying sorry..

"Uh..I-I.." Satoshi just turned around and walked away.

"Dude.." Yoshiki walked beside him.

"I couldn't even say Sorry, such kind boy I am"

"Use to be"

"You made it worse.."

"C'mon forget about it, plus maybe Duyuto was faking it.."

"If he was..he got away with it, and if he didn't..."

"What?"

"...Nevermind…let's just go to homeroom…"

Yoshiki stopped walking.

"…yea.." Yoshiki said slightly getting bored just thinking about Class next period.

"Bored?"

"yea obviously, why do I even go to school.."

"You said it before, because of Shinozaki"

"Oh! I almost forgot I have to meet Ayumi"

"You guys are skipping?"

"Only till class starts"

"oh.."

Yoshiki put a hand on his shoulder, knowing he was sad.

"Don't worry, Kurosaki and Morishige are there for you"

"Did I already lose it? I mean, like what I recently done"

"You told Kurosaki that if you lose it we have to stay away from you, I think you would be a bad boy.."

"Uh...kinda"

"You might have already lost it, the recent actions you did pretty much proves it.."

Satoshi sighed.

"Great..now people will see me as one of...you!"

"hey! I am not a bad boy as everyone thinks"

"You are, punching people, smoking proves it"

"O-oi! I have to go"

"Alright then..go"

Yoshiki walked away slowly, Satoshi kept thinking about what was he going to do with Duyuto, what's going to happen with Naomi and Himself, what if Duyuto gets married with Naomi, all this questions is stuck in his mind, Satoshi tried ignoring it but he couldn't.

When he entered Homeroom, he noticed the most heart breaking scene he had ever seen, it broke his heart seeing them hugging while the others just ignore them doing their business.

He noticed Kurosaki and Morishige looking at him with a worried look on their faces.

Kurosaki stood up.

"Satoshi.." Kurosaki said, he felt bad for him.

Satoshi just looked down, he walked towards them. Once he was in front of them he looked up.

"Mochida?"

"Alright Hirayto, you are getting on my nerves!" Satoshi said, he grabbed his shirt.

"For what?"

"You know it.."

Satoshi used all his strength to throw him at a group of tables, Duyuto knocked all of the desks, falling in to them, the pain on his back hurt as hell.

"Duyuto!" Naomi yelled, she tried running but Satoshi grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing!"

"Leave him alone"

"You threw him into a group of tables!"

"Don't go"

"Let go!"

"I said don't go near him!"

"No!" Naomi refused.

Satoshi let go of her arm, Naomi ran towards him like a cheetah.

Satoshi had a very angry look on his face, he wanted Naomi to not go near him.

"Satoshi!" Kurosaki said, he grabbed his arm to pull him out of the classroom.

Eventually Satoshi broke free and looked down sadly.

"Just leave me alone for now, I need to finish this"

"No man! Fighting isn't going to solve anything"

Duyuto managed to stand up, his back hurting from all those tables he went through, he was angry so he dashed towards him.

Both collided, grabbing each others shoulder, trying to see who is the strongest.

Kurosaki finished talking with Yoshiki, since he was the only one that can stop this, Kurosaki couldn't since Satoshi isn't really close to him.

"Stop it!" Naomi yelled, she tried to get in between them.

"Naomi, just stay out of it!" Duyuto yelled.

"..."

"Don't scream to your girl like that!" Satoshi yelled.

"So?"

"Some guy you are.."

"Grr.."

Duyuto punched his eye, making Satoshi stummble, but he managed to stay up and keep fighting.

"Alright Satoshi Break it up!" Yoshiki yelled getting in front of him.

"Go away! I need to finish him!"

"No! I need you t-"

Duyuto punched Yoshiki sending him into a wall for the second time.

"agh..This is the second tim-"

Yoshiki Suddenly collapsed onto the floor, his eyes closed.

"Yoshiki!" Ayumi yelled, she recently entered wondering what was all the ruckus.

"D-don't worry..i can survive this...a-agh!.." Yoshiki screamed in Pain.

"Someone please help me!"

Seiko entered seeing the scene.

"W-what's going?"

"Don't worry about it, just stay away...Seiko.." Kurosaki said comforting her.

"Seiko! Please help me separate them!" Naomi yelled.

"Nakashima just let them continue.." Kurosaki said.

"No! Please someone separate the two!"

Everyone just stood there frozen.

"Someone should stop the two, Kishinuma is down so he can't right now" Seiko said.

"Where is Morishige?" Kurosaki said, he looked around.

"He went with Suzume" Seiko said.

"Oh..can't he stop them?"

"No, only you can.."

"I-I'll try.."

Kurosaki ran in between them, both noticed him though Duyuto pushed him, kurosaki fell but stood up grabbing Duyuto's Shirt, he pinned Duyuto to the wall.

"Stop fighting" Kurosaki sakd.

"Tell that to him!" Duyuto said.

"You punched my best friend!" Satoshi yelled

"It doesn't matter! You started all this!" Duyuto said his temper rising.

Satoshi tried lunging at him but he felt someone's hand stop him.

"Stop it, you are making it worse.." Yoshiki said.

"Like I-"

"Listen to Yoshiki! Please..i have to go now..." Ayumi said.

"You are lucky that the teacher isn't here yet" Yoshiki said.

"..."

"Stop or I'll tell the principal"

"A-alright" Satoshi said walking away with Yoshiki beside him.

"Don't walk away chicken!" Duyuto yelled at him.

"Duyuto let's go" Naomi suggested, she put her hand on his arm.

Though surprisingly Duyuto shoved her, sending Naomi land hard on the floor.

Satoshi looked back seeing Naomi on the floor, he pushed Yoshiki out of the way and ran back, sending a punch into his eye, Duyuto collapsed putting a hand on his eye, he started to scream in Pain.

"Don't Push her!"

"Oi, Satoshi nice going but we should go.." Yoshiki said surprised that he didn't fall.

"Just wait"

"uh..alright.." Yoshiki said wondering why.

"Nakashima.." Satoshi said, he extended his hand.

Naomi gladly accepted and stood up.

"Thanks"

"You should Separate from him, I don't want you to get hurt.."

"Thanks for worrying about me...but for some reason I just want to stay with him..."

"..."

Naomi headed towards Duyuto but Satoshi grabbed her wrist, he started going downstairs, walking outside, bringing her with him.

"M-Mochida let go!" Naomi said.

Satoshi tightened his grip on her wrist, soon they were at the back of the building. No one was here, it was all quiet and the clouds really dark.

**A/N: Review or Follow...**


	23. Final Confession

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

**At the Classroom...**

"What?!" Yoshiki said.

"Why would you do that?" Seiko asked.

"Yea, I was looking forward to it" Ayumi said.

"I am so sorry that we cannot go to the beach, it's because…"

"Because?!" Yoshiki said angrily at him.

"Because..i have to go on a date.." Morishige said.

"…"

"…"

"Pffftt..hahahahha! You got me there!" Yoshiki laughed.

"It's for real!" Morishige said.

"Oh yea? Then, with who?"

"Uh..S-suzumoto.."

"If you are then..Why can't you say her first name?"

"She started to call me she genie and it makes me nervous to say her first name.."

"Hahaha! I knew it!"

"Yoshiki please!" Ayumi said.

"Huh? Oh..erm...uh..sorry Sakutaro.." Yoshiki said.

"Thank you!" Morishige said.

"…"

"Hey..where is Naomi and Mochida?" Seiko asked.

"I don't know, Satoshi took her somewhere.." Yoshiki said.

"…"

Everyone was quiet.

"Let them be..maybe he will confess"

"What?" The two girls said.

"What? O-oh crap..i spilled it.." Yoshiki said.

"Stupid Yoshiki" Morishige said.

"Hey! It's hard keeping secrets" Yoshiki said.

"I bet you said it on purpose" Morishige said.

"No..i just-"

"Hello Class! Let's start the lesson!" Ms. Yui said.

"…"

"What were you going to say?" Morishige asked.

"I was going to say that it was an accident"

"Sure it was.."

"Shut up and Believe me!" Yoshiki yelled.

"I will never believe you" Morishige said

"Ugh.."

"Yoshiki" Kurosaki whispered.

"Huh?"

"Have you heard about Hirayto?"

"No.."

Kurosaki looked at him seriously.

"He got arrested, and he is going to be in jail for 14 years"

"What? Why?"

"Because I heard he murdered 2 parents about 3 months ago"

"Oh.."

"Yep..are you happy or not?"

"I actually feel bad for him.."

"Everyone does except Satoshi"

"Satoshi knows about it?"

"Yea, he found out this Morning"

"That explains why he was so violent towards Hirayto.."

"Ye-"

"Kurosaki!" Ms. Yui yelled.

"S-sorry!" Kurosaki said.

Yoshiki chuckled.

"Anyways...hey sweet pea" Yoshiki said looking at Ayumi.

* * *

Satoshi stopped walking, he turned around looking at Naomi with a very angry face.

"Nakashima I specifically told you to stay away from Hirayto"

"Even if he pushed me I still like him"

"I don't understand why do you like a guy that screams at you and pushes you"

"Cause I love him"

Satoshi looked at Naomi's brown eyes.

"Look at my eyes and tell me the truth"

"Of?"

"Do you love him or not?"

Naomi looked away, she couldn't tell him a lie especially looking at his brown beautiful eyes.

"I expected that you'd look away"

"…"

"You couldn't say a lie looking at my eyes eh?"

"…"

"So you don't like him? Then, why did you date him?"

"Because..he seemed so nice and shy.."

"I feel like there is more than that"

"And..uh..he looked like you.."

Satoshi smiled at her, hearing those words calmed him down.

"You love me or not?"

"…"

"If you don't then leave..If you do..then say it"

"I.."

Satoshi stood there, arms crossed, looking at her.

"I.."

".."

".."

"I guess you don't love me..."

"…"

"Well..we have to go now" Satoshi said, he turned around walking slowly.

"I-I do!" Naomi blurted out.

"…" Satoshi's eyes widened, he stopped walking.

He turned around seeing Naomi blush hard.

"…"

"Ever since I m-met you I.."

"You don't have to say it again" Satoshi said.

Naomi looked down, thinking Satoshi would reject her.

"…."

"…."

Naomi looked at Satoshi.

"K-kiss me!" Naomi said.

Satoshi's eyes widened, hearing those words coming out of her mouth.

He turned around facing his back at Naomi.

"…"

"You don't love me do you?!"

Satoshi looked down, if he kissed her he would go crazy.

"You forced me to tell you the truth and you turn me down!" Naomi yelled.

"…"

"I have to go now" Naomi said, she looked away before crying.

Satoshi grabbed her wrist.

"Don't go" He said.

"Huh?"

"I..I..just..I-"

"…"

"…" Satoshi couldn't say those words. He thought it was going to be easy but..here he was struggling to say it.

"..."

Satoshi clenched his fist, trying to say it, after a few minutes he had enough.

"I love you!" Satoshi yelled.

"…"

"I love you so much that I will actually die if you died.."

"…"

Satoshi got closer to her.

"You drive me crazy each time you look at me, your moves, your kindness..your beautiful eyes.." Satoshi said, he started blushing.

"I just want too kiss you really bad..but if I do I'll go crazy" Satoshi said.

Naomi was silent, surprised on what he just said.

"But now that I look at you, your lips..i just can't resist anymore.

"Huh-"

Satoshi leaned in to kiss the girl, he wanted to do this ever since he realized he actually had feelings for Naomi.

Naomi kissed back, enjoying his surprisingly soft lips, she turned her head a little to deepen the kiss.

Satoshi's tongue begs for entrance, as she feels this she grants it. Naomi's arms are around Satoshi's neck. Satoshi's arms wrapped around her waist as he brings her closer to him. Both feel each other's heartbeat going fast each time their lips touch.

After 1 min, both pull away for air.

They hear the bell ring for next class.

"Should we go…Naomi" Satoshi said, he winked at her.

"Sure..Satoshi" Naomi smiled at him.

**A/N: Is this the end? Review or Follow. **


End file.
